


Frozen in Time

by floofybirb



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adventure, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Adopts Eri, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Adopts Shinsou Hitoshi, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Development, Child Neglect, Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Depression, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Elemental Magic, Elias needs a hug, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Panic, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Powers, Kingdom of Arendelle (Disney), LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Mute for A Bit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Parental Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Protective Midoriya Izuku, Protective Shinsou Hitoshi, Self-Harm, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Shinsou Hitoshi is Bad at Feelings, Suicidal Thoughts, Therapy, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Being An Asshole, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floofybirb/pseuds/floofybirb
Summary: A young heir to a forgotten kingdom must begin a perilous journey to a whole new society in order to protect his people from the impending doom that'll eventually destroy them. In order to save his people, he must team up with allies and heroes, as well as get a better understanding of his magic or all will be lost.➳Warning(s): This fanfic will include themes of abuse, suicidal thoughts/actions, depression, panic attacks, etc*Updates once a week**I do not own BNHA characters, nor the Frozen ones. They belong to their respective creators*
Relationships: Agnarr/Iduna (Disney), Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Ashido Mina & Bakugou Katsuki & Kaminari Denki & Kirishima Eijirou & Sero Hanta, Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Hagakure Tooru/Ojiro Mashirao, Iida Tenya & Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako, Kaminari Denki/Sero Hanta, Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Original Male Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Shinsou Hitoshi/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18





	1. Where it All Began

_ Arendelle  _

_ Arendelle Castle _

_ December 21st, 2301 _

Arendelle is a kingdom on the outskirts of Norway, full of life, laughter, and joy. It is surrounded by a vast mountain range known as the North Mountains and the beautiful North Sea, with the Southern Isles not too far off. The kingdom has always been known as a monarchy, with its current rulers being King Agnarr and Queen Iduna.

The King and Queen are loved by all their people for their honesty, generosity, and compassion. The two had become great friends when they were younger, which eventually developed a love that bested the times. Their hardships were few and far between, something truly envied by the people they ruled over. 

On most nights, the kingdom would be filled with the townspeople taking long walks or conversing about the latest gossip, yet tonight was different, for it was the winter solstice. Well, not just the winter solstice, but also the night the queen was set to birth an heir to the kingdom. The citizens stayed outside the castle walls, with hopes and prayers that the birth would be smooth and the little prince, as well as their queen, would be safe. The anxiety pouring off the people was so strong that it could be felt within the castle walls itself, which did no good for the people within said castle.

Servants could be heard running through the many corridors, filled with not just panic but excitement for their rulers to have an heir! They ran to fulfill any of the Queen’s wishes in order to make her feel secure and relaxed, for she had been having labor induced pains all day long. Though they were anxious, it was nothing compared to that of the king’s anxiety. He knew his love would be alright, but his mind refused to listen to such sentiments. 

He paced within the confines of their bedroom as his love stared at him, amused. “My dear, there is no correlation between your incessant pacing and my son being introduced to the world. Please calm down,” she stated gently, with a small smirk among her lips. She understood the anxiety far too well, as it was her body that was suffering to say the least. She knew that everything would be alright and her precious baby would be delivered safely, but the slim chance of uncertainty lingered within her mind.

“I know my love, but I just want to hold him in my arms already,” he sighed, walking back to their bed before holding onto her hand. They were the only ones currently in their room, for both the doctor and midwife left for a break, though they would be back soon. “Be patient, my dear. Today is a blessed day, for our son will be born on the winter solstice. I know we will be protected by the spirits above,” she chided softly, before gasping for air. Alarmed, the king yelled out for both the doctor and midwife to return, before rubbing the back of Iduna’s hand in gentle circles, whispering sweet platitudes. He knew his words, while they may calm her down, would not remove the element of pain.

As he continued to gently calm her, the large intimidating doors burst open, with both the doctor and midwife rushing to Iduna’s side. The doctor looked her over before turning to speak to his king, “It is time for your son to be brought into this world, my liege. I implore you to please stand back a bit so we may help her with no distractions.” The king sighed but complied with the doctor’s orders. He was no fool and would do absolutely anything to make his wife’s delivery process smooth and undisturbed.

The king was a strong man, many would say. He avoided wars and brought continued peace to his lands, never submitting to anyone or any feeling, yet here he stood watching his wife cry in pain. His knees felt utterly weak, it was as if all his energy was sapped away, unable to be found until he was sure his wife was alright. He clenched his teeth and continued to watch his wife scream in pain, unable to look away.

“My queen, you must keep pushing! You are very close, just a little bit more!” The midwife kept on saying words of support, urging the love of his life to keep on going. Both the doctor and midwife worked together in harmony, reassuring the queen as well as delicately but slowly bringing out his son. It was by no means a rapid process, instead of feeling as though he had been standing around for hours yet it being just mere minutes, it was the complete opposite.

Finally,  _ finally _ , his son was brought out into the world. He could feel tears springing from his eyes, unable to contain the range of emotions filling his very soul. He quickly walked over to his wife and stared at the precious bundle of joy, who he knew he would love with all his heart. His wife, the meaning of his life, stared deeply into their son’s eyes and it was one of the most  **beautiful** sights he had ever seen in his 23 years of life. His boy had yet to open his eyes but already he was the most handsome prince in the world.

“Oh my precious little boy, mama is going to make sure you grow big and strong into a man who will lead the kingdom just as well as your father,” she cooed, knowing that her little man already had both her and her husband wrapped around his tiny little finger. During her pregnancy, she already knew just what to name her baby boy. “Elias, his name will be Elias. For he will be strong and charismatic, a man that would make any mother proud.” The joy could be heard within her voice, it was as though all her dreams had come perfectly true. “Now, it’s your papa’s turn to get a hold of you my little prince. Dear, do be careful or you’ll be sleeping on the floor tonight,” she threatened, though Iduna was but a mere 5’6”, her protective instincts gave off the vibe that she was spiritually 6’4”. Agnarr was amused but took what she said in stride, carefully lifting his son into his arms. This was a completely new experience for the king for he had never really been the best when it came to taking care of children, nor was he ever taught how to. Suddenly, his son began to cry and the eyes that were originally closed sprung open revealing two beautiful baby blue pupils. Stunned and fairly panicked, he looked towards his wife for help but she was simply laughing as though his panic was the silliest thing in the world.

Once Iduna also noticed her baby’s eyes,she too was stunned and absolutely ecstatic knowing her baby boy too had her eye color. She squealed, something which was fairly out of character before gushing to her husband. “Oh!! My love, he has my eyes! Now I know for sure he will be a ladies man. A heartbreaker and a heart stealer, just like his mama.” Agnarr stared at his wife, before simply agreeing with her. He knew if he did not agree, the floor was looking like a perfect place to rest.

As his wife continued to coo over their baby, Agnarr noticed something odd. The room was much colder than originally, which made no sense considering the fact that the fire in the fireplace was running, nor were any windows open. He decided to shrug off the matter and focus on what mattered more at that very moment. He handed Elias back over to Iduna and walked towards the door to their balcony. It overlooked the town, where he could see his citizens still waiting for any news. As he opened the doors, incessant chatter began to fill the kingdom, a welcome noise for his people gave up their winter solstice celebrations to instead celebrate the birth of their child.

“My people,” the king began, “It is with great pleasure that I tell you my son, Elias, has been born! He will be the heir to our kingdom and I promise he will be one of the greatest rulers in the future. Tonight, my wife and I will take the time to enjoy the newest addition of our family, but I implore you to all join us tomorrow for a feast as a thank you for supporting us this evening. With that said, goodnight, have a wonderful winter solstice! I promise you that the flag of Arendelle will always fly!” He ended with the motto of their kingdom, before turning back to his room while quietly shutting the door. Though the door was closed, it was easy to hear the joy from his people as they chanted, “Our flag will always fly!” It brought immense warmth to his heart.

He and his wife would forever remember this day, for it was both the start of a new chapter in their lives and the downfall of everything they’ve ever known, but that’s a story for another time.

_ Arendelle _

_ March 7th, 2303 _

Two years have passed since Elias was born and things were not as they seem. Both the king and queen noticed how whenever Elias was around, rooms would grow colder and sometimes, they would see ice grow where his hands lay. It was alarming to them, for a multitude of reasons. The world they currently lived in was in the era of something known as “quirks”. Strange abilities appeared within people at the age of 4, the phenomeum accounting for around 80% of the population, with the other 20% being known as “quirkless”. With the introduction of quirks came both heroes and villains, with heroism being a viable occupation. 

  
  


Arendelle’s position in this odd world was unheard of, for the entire population was quirkless. It was called an impossibility by scientists all around the world, until they realized how Arendelle worked. The kingdom was surrounded by something known as  _ The Dome _ , a large dome that covered not just the kingdom, but the northern mountains and sea as well. For the last 500 years, the kingdom has stayed relatively the same, with all its people living as though the 1800s never left. It was strange to say the least. One may wonder how for at least the first 200 years, no one noticed that their growth was stagnant but without many other kingdoms to base their progress off of, they simply lived in blissful ignorance. The people never noticed the dome appearing as they had little contact with any other “kingdom”. Once quirks began appearing in the 2000s, the citizens became a bit more antsy and thoroughly confused. 

The introduction of quirks did not stay long, as Olgen, the ruler who noticed the beginning of the phenomenon figured out a way to rid his kingdom of them. He believed in normalism and felt as though the order of the kingdom would be thrown into pandemonium if regular people were able to do crazy things. During his time as king, Olgen met an interesting man who struck a deal with him. He would rid his kingdom of quirks, in exchange for creating a massive dome that would hide Arendelle from the world and to allow him to constantly visit to take away the quirks. Olgen’s quirk, which he despised, was creating a dome over a large area that would hide said area from everyone else for 5 years. All for One would renew the dome every 5 years by taking his quirk. It was difficult at first, figuring out a way to remove the quirks from his citizens without watching them wither in pain but eventually, an idea formed. If the citizens were told they all needed to have a checkup of sorts at the age of 4 to 5 and be put to sleep while doing so, the quirk could be removed far more painlessly. The first plan of action that was carried out was having the man use some memory related quirk to remove his citizen’s memories of the existence of quirks. Then, the taking of the quirks began. The man stated that the deal would continue for the rest of time, as one of his many quirks was immortality. 

As time went on, more and more kings were introduced to the strange man and learned of the secret. For their kingdom to remain safe from the view of the world, all they had to do was give up these strange powers and they could live in peace. Yes, they would never advance along with the rest of the world but they were beyond happy. The only downside was that leaving was far more difficult than entering, as the dome only opened up once a year. No one necessarily came in when that happened but each king would be aware of the secret, as their role was to keep their citizens ignorant. There was never a king who viewed this practice as barbaric, for they lived as though it were still the 1800s. They never knew that the strange man had evil intentions when he offered to rid the kingdom of quirks, nor would they ever know for at least another 12 years when prince Elias would open the kingdom to the rest of the world. That however is a story for another time.

King Agnarr was worried, for he knew that most quirks would begin to appear at the age of 4, not the tender age of 2. He was also unsure if he should truly remove this part of his son, because once his quirk was taken, he felt as though he lost a part of himself. The only benefit to having it taken so early is that the feeling of loss goes away over time. He wanted to ignore the signs, but he no longer could. His beautiful son was exhibiting a quirk far too early and as per the agreement, he should say something but he just couldn’t. He made his decision, he would keep Elias’s quirk secret for as long as he could. As long as he says his son never exhibited a quirk, he should be alright.

With his decision made, the king began to make up a foolproof plan that would protect his son from ever losing a part of himself. The king would never realize how this moment would change everything for him and his family, nor the utter pain it would bring one of his sons.

_ Arendelle _

_ May 23rd, 2305 _

With another two years having passed, much has changed yet not at all. On June 20th in the year 2304, another son was born to the king and queen. They named him Arthur, for nobility and courage, a fine name for a young prince. He had stunning turquoise-blue eyes that held the world within them and hints of strawberry-blonde hair. Elias was enamored with his younger brother, feeling as though he would be his protector for his papa and mama. He was only 3 years old, yet he felt a sense of responsibility which couldn’t really be explained by his limited speech. The entire family felt more complete than ever before and all seemed to be well, if one ignored the continued growth of Elias’s quirk. At times, it made no sense for Agnarr knew quirks usually granted the user an ability that took years to master and yet, his lovely son could create massive pillars of ice with a fair amount of control that should not have been possible. That also excluded the control he had over snow.

It was simply getting harder to ignore as he eventually came clean to his wife about the existence of quirks. Queen Iduna stared pointedly at her husband before sighing, “My dear, you seem to forget I came from a land further than here, of course I know what quirks are. I am also not blind to the way our kingdom is run and lives, but I would have it no other way,” she assured him. “Admittedly, I myself have a quirk which allows me to speak to the spirits of the world, however ever since coming to this kingdom, that connection has withered and now I can only feel the spirits, but not communicate.” Gobsmacked, Agnarr took a seat on their bed, wondering how he could have forgotten that. His beautiful wife came from a nomadic tribe, a secret kept between the two of them. He felt like a fool for worrying, knowing now he could count on his wife to keep Elias’s quirk a secret. “My love, his power grows stronger each day and once his fourth birthday arrives, I will teach him to conceal it all. He may not understand but I want to protect him dearly and maybe, one day, he could explore the real world.” He stared up at the ceiling wistfully, wondering if it were possible for his son to leave the kingdom and become a part of a society that was so different from their own.

“Then he shall, but my dear I worry about the morality of allowing that  _ man  _ to keep taking quirks from the people. I hadn’t said anything beforehand out of fear, but now that I know you are having mixed feelings, I feel as though we could come up with a solution,” she stated, gleefully. Agnarr stared at his beautiful wife in conflict, knowing the answer he was about to give would be unsatisfactory at best and thoroughly upsetting at worst. “My love...we need the protection of that man. Yes, is it wrong of him to take quirks, but our kingdom would not survive the outside world. We have barely any protection but the dome itself, nor do I feel as though society would truly accept us. I know that a majority of the world has quirks and looks down on those without them, meaning our people would be treated as less than human. I do not want that for our people..” he trailed off, unsure of how she would react. The king in him stated that he, despite how wrong it was, should allow the man to keep on taking quirks, but the human in him disagreed violently. It was almost as if a current of rage flew through his body, trying to break free. Iduna looked at her husband’s eyes, seeing the conflict within them. “My dear, I know. I wish we could let our people live freely out in a world full of innovation but you are right, they would simply not survive. All we can truly do is prep our son for the outside world one day and maybe, just maybe he can save us from that man. While I know he is our heir, we can tell him it is for his kingly training. He must know of the outside world for our kingdom to survive.” With that said, both Iduna and Agnarr leaned in for a kiss full of hope, longing, and determination. They both knew it would be difficult but the fire within their souls was already lit.

_ Arendelle _

_ December 21st, 2305 _

Today was Elias’s fourth birthday and a celebration currently occurring. The townspeople and their children were invited in order to make the day grand. The only noticeable issue was that the birthday boy was nowhere in sight, nor was the king. The queen on the other hand was talking to other mothers, slyly bragging about her baby’s achievements so far and the utter joy she has felt having him in her life.

King Agnarr stared down at his son, before slowly putting on the gloves that would hopefully be a placebo and cause Elias to use his quirk only in their presence. “My son, I love you dearly but no one else has powers as you do. You must be careful. I know you must want to show it off but you cannot. Always remember, conceal, don’t feel.” After having stated his part, Elias nodded, wanting to be a good boy for his papa. He kept repeating, “conceal, don’t feel”, under his breath so that he wouldn’t forget. Elias was very smart, he knew his papa was saying that for a reason, even though he really wanted to show mama how he can now make a tiny pony out of snow.

The two had a staring contest for a minute or so before Agnarr heavily sighed. “You have no idea what that means, don’t you? My son, a good king, always asks questions. Never just agree to things you have no knowledge of,” he states, before ruffling Elias’s hair. “Ok papa, what’s it mean?” Elias chirps back, wanting to be the best king  **ever** . “ In simple terms,” he begins, “You mustn’t show off your powers at all. Pretend they don’t exist, don’t let anyone know about them.” Elias pouts even more, because mama said that he should embrace his powers or something, whatever that means. Even then, he agrees with his papa because he wants head pats and praises for being super good. With that said, Elias hops away to find Artie so he can gush about his birthday to him and let him know that as his big brother, he’ll give him an even bigger party.

Agnarr watches as his son hops away, praying that he does as he says. He knows if Elias suddenly reveals any of his magic, it could cause chaos and a sense of distrust. That would be utter pandemonium, something he does not want to deal with. The king began walking towards the courtyard, where all the children were playing. His two sons were together, with Elias holding his brother and his lovely wife right next to him. Agnarr trusted his son not to show his powers but, with the realization that they tend to act up depending on his son’s emotions, he couldn’t quite say his son truly had it all under control. Overall, Agnarr was happy with how the day turned out so far. His eldest son is celebrating his birthday surrounded by friends and family, with no fear of the world. He just hopes that when dealing with that  _ man  _ tonight, everything goes well. He will protect his son from having a part of him stolen no matter what.

As the day neared its end, Agnarr called for his wife and eldest son to his office, where the first trial of many began. He wasn’t sure if he could fool the greatest villain to ever live, but he had no choice. A parent is supposed to protect their young and he’d be damned to the depths of hell before something awful happens to any of his children. While lost in thought, the door to his study opened, revealing Iduna carrying a sleepy Elias. It’d been a long day, so it was understandable that Elias was awfully tired.

“Dear, when will  _ he  _ arrive? Our poor baby is dead on his feet, well, he’s technically already asleep but I would like to put him to bed already.” Iduna asked softly, not wanting to wake her son up till it was time. “I do not know, my love. He is unpredictable at best, so we shall simply wait until he appears.” He stated, maneuvering his wife to sit at his desk, so that she wouldn’t have to put extra weight on herself by holding Elias while standing up. Agnarr proceeded to pace around in his office until a black portal appeared in the far corner, with two men stepping out. One man, All for One, stood at an astonishing height of 7’1”, with short white hair and a predatory grin on his face. He wore a suit that could easily be associated with that of the japanese yakuza. The other man, Kurogiri, was far more interesting appearance wise. His face and arms, from what could be seen, were made up entirely of a purple mist of sorts, with blinding yellow eyes. He knew that, with quirks came odd mutations, but this took the cake as he’d never seen anything like him. The second both men were in the room, it was as though they demanded the attraction be on them, as neither Agnarr nor Iduna could truly look away, despite the terror that slowly filled their bodies.

“Ah, King Agnarr and Queen Iduna. It is my pleasure to see both of you again. “ All for One gleefully states, getting another quirk is always a joy. King Agnarr moves up to shake his hand before breaking the news to him, “I’d like to formally apologize, but my son’s quirk has not shown, nor do I believe he will have one. My wife and I are both quirkless ourselves. I do hope that you find this trip was not a waste. One of the village women mentioned that her son has had strange things happening to him lately.” He casually redirected the conversation, hoping to avoid a direct retaliation. “Is that so.. Well in that case, bring me to the women’s household. I refuse to leave empty handed. Normally, I would check for sure, just in case your son is a late bloomer, but I will grace you this one time. If I find out a later time that he does have a quirk, well,  _ you’ll be..put into your place _ .” He explains, all while a manic gleam enters his eyes. 

Iduna stayed silent as she watched her husband follow All for One and the one with the teleportation quirk, Kurogiri, into a portal that directly opened into Agatha’s home. She was devastated knowing what would happen, but as a mother, she was glad. Glad that her son would be safe. Her hands would not stop shaking from the moment All for One entered the room, his presence alone was utterly intimidating and she was proud of her husband for not cowering in fear. In the back of her head, a little thought nagged her mind, she found it hard to believe that man would just not check her son, but her joy at having her son undiscovered far outweighed those logical thoughts. A mother’s love was powerful, she would do anything to keep her son safe.

Agatha’s child, Arvid, had a quirk that allowed for one to take objects out of photos, to a certain degree. It was absolutely  _ frightening  _ how easily All for One could understand a quirk simply by extracting it from someone. He had heard stories, passed down by past kings, how it could take years for one to fully understand their quirk and yet, the man in front of him could simply figure it out at the snap of one’s fingers. It terrified him to his core, especially knowing that his own son’s quirk was far more powerful than that of the average person’s. He would never want this monster to get a hold of his son and he would forever keep it that way.

“Well, I have done what I have come here for. I will not need you to lead me next time, I will simply arrive myself. Till we meet again, King Agnarr. You have a way to contact me should you need it,” All for One gleefully mocks, implying that he is sure the king will reach out for him, before stepping into one of Kurogiri’s portals, whereas King Agnarr steps into another which led him back to his office. He hated the entire experience, not that it was the first time, but the first time that included his family. He wanted that man to be nowhere near his sons.

He spotted Iduna still sitting at his desk, her hands shaking, and quickly walked over to her. He brought her into his arms before uttering soft whispers of security, as he knew they were both shaken up by the encounter. He wasn’t sure he could truly protect his family from that man’s wrath, if Elias’s quirk was ever to be known, but he’d have hell freeze over before he surrenders.

Iduna slowly opened the door to Elias’s room, before gently putting her baby in his bed. She gave him a quick kiss on the head, uttered a soft goodnight and left the room. While she stalked off towards her own bedroom, Elias was having a dream. It showed him being able to show off his  _ powers  _ to everyone. He was older in this dream and had far more control than he would have at 4 years. Elias watched as his older self created massive sculptures of his mama, papa, and artie, as they watched on extremely proud of him. It was a very happy dream, and a dream it was, for Elias could never show off his magic or his papa would be upset at him, something he did not want.

On this day, King Agnarr would never understand how severe the consequences would be in the future for hiding the quirk his son had, nor how badly his eldest son would be affected. Instead, until the moment it all comes to ruin, they would live in blissful ignorance.

In one country, a young boy is told to hide what makes him special, for he lives in a society where odd happenings are seen as unnatural. Had he been born anywhere else, he would instead be praised for how powerful his quirk was and brought up in sheer arrogance.

In another country, a young boy’s birthday has long passed and with that, so has his dreams. For not having any power at all, he is reduced to less than human by the world around him and shunned by his peers. leaving him lonely and timid.

Both are starting their journey’s at different points in the race against life, but neither of them will fold in the future, for they will be unstoppable together.


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer(Forgot to add it before): I do not own any of the BNHA characters, nor the Frozen ones. They belong to their respective creators.

_ Arendelle _

_ Arendelle Castle _

_ July 31st, 2307 _

Elias is now 5 years old, almost 6, and has begun his heir training. Both King Agnarr and Queen Iduna wanted to prepare their son for when he leaves the dome, as well as prepare him with plenty of skills before he is tossed into an unknown world, where the laws and the rules of modern society are far different than what he will know. They threw him into a variety of lessons, ranging from sword play, all the way to ballet as fighting any battle can be done elegantly, plus the flexibility would come in handy. Agnarr himself brought out the japanese lesson books he had received from his father, who received it from his grandfather. It was important that Elias knew japanese so that if All for One came by, he would not be out of the loop if they suddenly switched languages. Along with japanese, which he was excelling at, Elias began to learn snippets of english at a very slow pace.

Elias himself found that his least favorite lesson was most likely diplomacy. He really wanted to be a good king like his papa, but it was  _ so boring _ listening to grown men go on and on about different issues. He would rather dance in his room, with his mother as his audience.

Teaching a child is difficult, as they lack the focus needed to truly stay on task and Elias was no different. He whined and groaned whenever a lesson began. He just wanted to be with Artie. At least then, he could create pretty snow animals and Artie would laugh at them, wanting to play with the snow animals he created.

At first, both Agnarr and Iduna believed that Elias was somewhat obsessed with his brother, to an unhealthy degree. It took some time before the reason behind his obsession clicked, Elias was lonely. In order to hide the truth of Elias and his powers, the couple decided to slowly isolate Elias from his peers. It was a necessary sacrifice or at least, they believed it was. Neither had any idea how to combat his loneliness because there was no child, aside from their own son, who could be trusted to not blab about Elias’s magic.

It was hard for the couple to also take Elias away from his brother due to the sheer joy that would radiate from him whenever they were together. The only thing they could truly do was have Arthur be present during Elias’s lessons, as they believed Elias would want to impress his baby brother and would therefore put far more effort into what he does.

There was, however, one class Elias found beyond enjoyable, which was singing lessons. Technically, it was unimportant whether or not Elias learned to sing, for a king was much better off learning about diplomacy, the economy, and other such shenanigans. Elias actually did not take a shine to singing until his mother sang to him on one specific evening.

_ Flashback _

Elias was having his first mental breakdown within the confines of his room. Ice slowly trickled throughout the room, forming over anything available, to the point where all that could be seen with the eye was ice. Iduna and Agnarr rushed through the castle corridors, having felt the chill through the air. They both knew exactly where the chill came from and felt fear, for they knew no one could catch wind of their child doing anything out of the ordinary. When both arrived at Elias’s room, Iduna gasped, noticing how ice was escaping from under the door. She could also hear her poor baby crying. Instantly, Iduna felt like a horrible mother, because she knew Elias would eventually reach a breaking point. Agnarr on the other hand stared at the door in shame, realizing his wrongdoings. Children were not meant to be isolated, nor heavily pushed for it was too much for their minds to handle. He sighed, before watching as his wife slowly opened the door to their son’s room.

When Iduna stepped into the room, she quickly wrapped her arms around herself, feeling the coldness run beneath her bones. She spotted her beautiful son surrounded by terrifyingly sharp icicles, wondering how she was to reach her baby to comfort him without hurting himself. Suddenly, the perfect idea came to her and she sat down. “Sweetheart, mama is going to sing a song to you, ok? I can’t come to you with all the ice but i’m right here the second they go away,” she gently exclaimed, watching as her son slowly glanced in her direction. She took a deep breath, cleared out her throat, and then began:

_ “Where the North wind meets the sea _

_ There's a river full of memory _

_ Sleep, my darling, safe and sound _

_ For in this river, all is found _

_ In her waters, deep and true _

_ Lie the answers and a path for you _

_ Dive down deep into her sound _

_ But not too far or you'll be drowned _

_ Yes, she will sing to those who'll hear _

_ And in her song, all magic flows _

_ But can you brave what you most fear? _

_ Can you face what the river knows? _

_ Where the North wind meets the sea _

_ There's a mother full of memory _

_ Come, my darling, homeward bound _

_ When all is lost, then all is found” _

Elias’s tears and sniffles turned into tiny hiccups as he began to calm down. He was mesmerized by his mama’s voice, wanting to sound just as pretty as her. Slowly, the ice began to melt, though Elias was unable to do it consciously. As soon as the ice was gone, Elias rushed into his mama’s arms, seeking comfort and safety. “Mama..I want friends. I want to learn less. Please let me have more fun,” he begged, placing his head into his mama’s chest. Iduna felt her heart break a little bit. Oh, she knew this was going to be the case, but was truly unable to do much. As she gently rubbed his back, she softly uttered an idea that was sure to make Elias more happy. “I know sweetie, but we are doing this to keep you safe. How about we cut down on your lesson time and I will teach you to sing just like mama. Sounds good?” She chuckled as she noticed Elias’s gleeful eyes. 

_ Flashback Over _

With the introduction of singing, Elias became far more elated and less focused on his brother. Yes, he still lacked friends, but with being constantly occupied came a tiredness that deterred him from caring much. However, Iduna still sought out ways to make her precious boy happy, even if she were awfully busy with her other baby who still needed a fair amount of attention. 

It didn’t take long for another fascinating idea within Iduna’s mind to form and she quickly summoned her husband to her own office as soon as possible. Her office was far more homey in terms of decor and it felt as though one was walking into a mother’s embrace. It was often used for having tea breaks as both her and her husband were easily overwhelmed as it is, but also was used in case Iduna had any remarkable ideas and needed her own space to truly elaborate on said ideas.

“My love, I have the most perfect solution to combat our son’s loneliness,” she bellowed, joy visible throughout her face as she grabbed onto her husband’s hands. The sparkles within her eyes added to the delightful beauty Agnarr was able to see every single day and all he could do was helplessly smile at her, knowing she would do everything in her power to have her idea become a reality.

“Enlighten me, my dear,” he gently led her towards the fluffy chairs that took up quite a fair amount of space within the room. If there were two words to describe Agnarr as a husband, it would be a push-over. He could easily put his foot down when needed, but watching his wife light up whenever she got passionate made his own heart flutter, each and every time. 

“Well….,” she suddenly trailed off, before launching into an explanation of her newest plan to help her son combat his loneliness without truly risking him. It was going to be perfect and effective, as well as something that would benefit the entire kingdom. Agnarr found himself wholeheartedly agreeing with her newest idea, as he also felt as though it was the best way for Elias to make new friends.

_ Arendelle _

_ Town Plaza _

_ September 21st, 2307 _

September 21st marked the first ever Arendellian talent show, which was open to all children who wished to show off something that made them different from the rest. This was not a competition however, nor would a prize be won. Specifically, a competition was not included in order to avoid any possible bias when Elias participated, as some more loyal citizens may attempt to help Elias win as a sign of unwavering loyalty. In the end, the talent show was the most subtle way of helping Elias find a few friends from the townspeople’s children without endangering anyone by being around them constantly.

The talent show would take place in the town’s plaza, surrounded by colorful streamers and other decorations to give off the feeling of a celebration of sorts. It could be attended by anyone in the kingdom, including the king and queen themselves. In actuality, both Agnarr and Iduna planned to attend with only a few guards so that their own son could easily attend and it would also show how both rulers wanted to be closer to their citizens. Agnarr’s father, the previous king, did not believe in frolicking amongst the townspeople, as he believed it would show a sense of weakness, but Agnarr himself believed otherwise. If they connected with their people on a more personal level, it would most likely inspire more loyalty, as well as bring everyone together as if they were in a large family.

As the king and queen arrived, with Elias in tow, the townspeople seemingly gasped in surprise as one. They did not believe the young heir would participate amongst the commoners and it was quite a sight to see. Elias himself was radiating joy, excited to finally be able to make friends with someone. He was super loney all the time, no matter how long he was near his parents, Artie, or the servants. It just didn’t make him happy, but the talent show would surely bring him a friend or two.

Elias spotted a young boy with dark brown wavy hair and jewel-like emerald eyes that seemed to hold a thousand stories, despite the boy being close to him in age. Elias, wanting to have his first friend, introduced himself, “Hello, my name is Elias Oldenburg, firstborn heir to Arendelle, I am pleased to make your acquaintance.” He put out his hand, awaiting the other boy’s response with barely hidden eagerness. “Well, hello there. My name is Arvid Larsen, 8 years old and son of the greatest baker within Arendelle,” Arvid said, casually gripping Elias’s hand and shaking it at the pace of a snail.

Elias was absolutely proud of himself, feeling as though he made his first friend. Together, both Arvid and himself walked towards where all the talent show participants lay, awaiting the show’s start. The two continued to make small talk, eventually expanding each other’s knowledge of the other. Elias learned that Arvid planned to continue his father’s legacy once he was of age, while Arvid learned that Elias preferred traditional and contemporary ballet to sword-play. It was the start of something beautiful.

From the sidelines, where the townspeople were meant to stay so that they had a far better view of the children, Iduna and Agnarr were ecstatic as they noticed their son laughing and communicating with another boy. Iduna was especially proud of herself for having figured out the perfect way for Elias to make a friend, without throwing him to the wolves per say.

The talent show had finally begun and boy were there some interesting talents. Elias was especially impressed by the young girl with auburn hair and cherry eyes, who was able to communicate with her barn owl on an impressive level. She would speak to the owl and they would nod back. Elias quickly spotted his parents and used his puppy-like eyes in full force, wanting something similar. Agnarr, who had noticed his son’s stare, covered up his snort with a cough, needing to have some decorum in public. With a sigh, he simply nodded, which was neither a yes or no, but would be enough to satisfy his son for now.

As more and more children went up and presented their talents, Elias’s turn was getting closer and closer. Before he was up however, Arvid presented his own talent. Up on the makeshift stage that had been created showed Arvid using tools and ingredients brought from home in order to create a delectable Multekrem. Elias could feel saliva escaping from his mouth and quickly wiped it away, keen on always showing a presentable face whenever he was outside his home. 

After having cheered on Arvid, it was finally his turn to shine and he was extremely excited, readying himself to impress the masses. Once Elias had gotten up on stage, he was given immense support from his people and that brought a fluttering feeling right to his stomach. Flustered, Elias covered his face for a second and tried to school his emotions back to a less flushed state, but hadn’t quite succeeded. He quickly grabbed a microphone from a box of miscellaneous items meant to support any of the children onstage and sung his mother’s lullaby.

An angelic voice could be heard throughout the kingdom, soothing even the most broken of hearts. While the townspeople were bewitched in a sense, Agnarr noticed something was off with his son and once he realized what it was, he quickly ran over, intent on removing him from the stage. Ice was quickly forming beneath Elias and though it wasn’t extremely noticeable, it simply wouldn’t do for anyone to notice it.

Elias was in paradise, to say the least. He felt as though he had ascended in a way, though he had no idea what that meant. It took only a second however, for his little world to break apart as he felt someone grabbing him and running from the stage. Elias had noticed it was his father and was gearing up to yell at him as he was upset from what had just occurred, when he too noticed the ice that was slowly melting away. In all honesty, Elias wanted to cry because he couldn’t even control his powers enough to be outside with other people for  _ one  _ day.

Iduna, who noticed her husband’s quick escape with their son, walked onto the stage herself with the perfect explanation. “My lovely people, I must apologize for the abrupt ending to our first ever talent show, but while my son was up there singing, my husband noticed he was swaying a bit. We knew he hadn’t felt well this morning, but he was so excited to attend today. I do, however, hope that we will be able to have a talent show each year,” with a graceful nod and the cheers of her people, Iduna walked off the stage, led back to the castle by the few guards they had originally brought with them. On the way back, she spotted her son and husband hugging one another. She knew her baby would be distraught by today’s end and the progress they had made with him may go back a bit, but at least they were able to help him a little bit.

While the townspeople had begun cleaning up the plaza and leaving one by one, only one person, or better yet a child, noticed the unnatural formation of ice that occurred during the prince’s singing. Arvid, whose intelligence was far beyond his peers and maybe that of a few adults, decided to keep his newfound discovery to himself, in hopes of possibly confronting Elias at a later date. He could have easily told everyone, though there was a much higher chance of him being patronized for “lying”. Arvid wanted to keep Elias as a friend, as his intelligence made it difficult to truly relate to other children, yet Elias himself had a fair amount of intelligence as well. With one last thought, Arvid strode back towards home, with hopes of seeing Elias in the near future.

_ Arendelle _

_ Arendelle Castle-The Town _

_ November 1st, 2307-March 19th, 2308 _

Within four exciting months, filled with laughter and joy showed both Elias and Arvid becoming the best of friends. Elias wasn’t often allowed to hang out with Arvid, as his studies often kept him extremely busy. There was also the matter of his magic, but that was quickly solved when Arvid confronted Elias. At first, Elias attempted to steer the conversation elsewhere and act ignorant, but Arvid put his foot down and told Elias he had seen the whole fiasco during the talent show.

It took some time from then on for Elias to feel comfortable going outside again. He felt as though he was too dangerous, but luckily Arvid was there to comfort him. Arvid told him that as long as he was calm, that nothing could go wrong. At first, Elias refused to believe him because while he was singing, he himself was beyond calm. Arvid refuted by saying that Elias may have been calm, but he was also excited by the prospect of singing in front of an audience. He believed that maybe his excitement overrode his calmness, which then caused the ice to form. It took some more reassurances before Elias finally agreed to go back out again.

Elias, frightened he may have to leave behind his friend if his parents found out on their own, quickly told them of the situation. It took a ton of convincing, but in the end, the two were able to keep their friendship. One of the reasons this was allowed was because Iduna felt that if her son didn’t have anyone aside from themselves and Arthur, that he would lose his childhood through all the training he had to do.

Having a friend worked wonders for Elias, as he began improving during his lessons as he wanted to impress his friend. Arvid, who found Elias to be similar to that of a tiny puppy, would simply ruffle his icy-blonde hair as a means of showing affection. The two weren’t quite the same age, as Arvid was a year older. On Elias’s birthday, instead of having a large party of sorts, it was instead decided that he could invite Arvid and his family, as well as have his own family attend. It was a small affair but a meaningful one nonetheless. Through his own family meeting Arvid’s, more meetings were planned. Some days, Arvid would venture over to the castle and on others, Elias would have a day out in the town, with a guard or two following behind for his safety.

There were, however, days where despite having Arvid as a friend, Elias would still feel fairly lonely. At first, neither Agnarr nor Iduna knew what exactly to do, as they originally believed they had combatted his loneliness. Quickly, Agnarr remembered how Elias wanted his own animal companion because of the tailor’s daughter, whose own bond with her owl showed immense understanding between the two. Iduna understood where Agnarr was going with his newest idea and the two brainstormed which animal would be perfect for Elias.

They decided on getting him his own personal horse as they believed he would benefit from being exposed to the outside more. The horse they bought Elias was a pure white stallion with blue eyes like himself, named Snow. The name clearly wasn’t the most creative but Elias felt as though it fit.

As time continued to fly by, the bond between Elias and Snow grew to crazy proportions and it was hard to find one without the other. After the first time Elias fell asleep overnight in the stables did the king and queen reluctantly allow Snow to have a room of sorts in the castle. It was something they’d never have thought would happen, but here they were.

Another thing that occurred within the four months was Elias gaining his first crush. At first, he hadn’t known it was a crush and simply believed it was just the excitement of having his very first friend. Though, as time passed by, he noticed he would easily get flustered around Arvid and didn’t really know what to do, resulting in a special talk from his parents.

“My precious boy, it’s ok if you like him. It’s alright if you find boys more attractive and never think of a girl in that way,” she gently told him, as Elias had been freaking out earlier that day. He believed he was the weird one as every couple he had come across had traditionally been one male and one female. “Are you sure mama?” Elias questioned, still unsure of what to feel or think. It was a bit odd that Elias was having questions about his sexuality at seven years old, but Iduna chalked it up to him being a bit more advanced in terms of intelligence when compared to his peers.

Agnarr also attempted to reassure Elias. In most cases, Agnarr would prefer that Elias found a lovely wife and had beautiful kids, but something in the back of his head told him it would never happen. Luckily, Arthur still had the possibility of having children and if Elias one day decided he preferred the world outside, then they would pass the throne over to Arthur. His own father on the other hand would probably be rolling in his grave as he believed in a traditional marriage and often scorned those who loved the same-sex. 

So far deep in reassuring Elias, the two did not notice the ice that formed around the walls, causing the room to feel progressively colder. It took far more time than before for the ice to melt away after Elias had been completely calmed down, which was worrying. It showed that despite Elias’s current ability to wield his magic fairly well, he lacked the ability to make it all disappear. This caused both Iduna and Agnarr to put far more importance on Elias’s training, as they feared what his lack of control would cause to happen. Instead of training for at least 30 minutes a day, the time jumped to at least an hour and a half, with his parents wanting to maximize the amount of time he could use as much as possible. Elias didn’t really complain as he found using his magic to be relaxing at times. There were days where he would have to keep it all inside of him because his parents were far too busy and on those days, he felt as though he would explode. It was scary to say the least.

_ Arendelle _

_ Arendelle Castle _

_ July 10th, 2308 _

Elias is still seven years old when his magic begins to send out warning signals to his body. At first, he cannot make heads or tails of what is going on. It was subtle at first, where he would casually walk past the ballroom and a spike of energy would spark in his mind. Now, every single time he crossed the path of the ballroom, Elias would want to run away screaming from the area. Every bone in his body pleaded for him to stay away from that room, as far away as he could possibly be. He told his parents about what he was feeling, but neither had any idea what it could mean.

Maybe a tragic accident would occur or something of the sorts, but his magic gave him no answer as to when it would happen whatsoever. It was as though there was a constant ticking from a broken clock that wouldn’t stop no matter what one did. It annoyed Elias because he could not turn it off. Instead, Elias simply avoided the room for the time being. He was far more focused on Artie, who he could finally communicate with more and more.

Artie’s birthday had been an interesting event, as Elias wanted to show off his magic a bit and created a tiny pony made of snow. Somehow, it kept its shape and once he handed it to Artie, he felt as though he made his younger brother proud. It was also the start of Artie’s heir training himself as his parents wanted both of them to have a similar yet different skill set depending on who truly succeeded to the throne. This was important especially with Elias’s  _ coming out _ per say.

It wasn’t as though Elias and his possible future husband could not rule the kingdom, the issue was that they would need an heir. Elias could find a surrogate, but Agnarr felt as though despite his son’s love for the kingdom, he may choose to live out in modern society. It was a feeling that grew with every year. There were days that Elias seemed far too ethereal to be human and yet, far too human to be anything but. He wasn’t completely sure if Elias were truly human as his powers did not seem to correlate with that of a quirk. That, combined with his other feelings, made it feel as though Elias would simply not have children for that reason. It was an outlandish thought but a reoccurring one. On the other hand, Arthur may have a higher chance of ruling in the end. He wasn’t going to, however, decide that for sure yet as anything could truly happen. As of right now, there were more important things to focus on, such as having Elias control his powers in a way that would allow him to use them constantly without fearing for other’s safety. The other issue was making sure All for One never found out. Luckily, Arvid was most likely already visited and had his quirk stolen, meaning there is a low chance All for One would ever seek him out. This would keep Elias and his powers safe for the time being.

Another far more pleasant event that occurred as Elias was seven was that he finally mastered japanese enough to hold conversations. Agnarr, who was fairly fluent himself from his father’s teachings, would converse with Elias as much as humanly possible to keep the language and grammar fresh in his head. With one language down, Elias also wanted to learn english at a faster rate, yet he struggled because unlike japanese, the grammar was difficult and the way words were pronounced made no sense. Some words were spelt the same and then sounded so different from one another that Elias felt his mind explode. Those languages were taught in order to make the next heir a better king, but Elias simply wanted to learn because he found languages fascinating. Similar to ballet, languages played out like beautiful dances that required one to be very precise during the sequence itself.

Elias was growing into himself, learning new topics that were sure to aid him in the future. He picked up on “healing” per say, learning how to use herbs and other natural resources to make salves for those who needed them. He also learned first-aid as it was an extremely useful skill to know. Elias did not succeed at every new concept he learned, such as strength building. His body type was far more suited for agility and flexibility, rather than brute strength. This first became noticeable when Agnarr realized that his son, no matter how much he worked out, simply was not gaining the muscles proportionate to how he exercised. It was odd, until Iduna pointed out that maybe the magic within their son took that extra muscle and used it as an energy of sorts. It was far-fetched but it was the only explanation either of them could come up with. They told Elias what they thought was the case, as to not discourage him as he noticed how little muscle he was gaining. After their explanation, Elias’s self-confidence went right back up, but he did feel less inclined to exercise as much and tended to avoid the strength building lessons. After a month of those lessons and no progress, it was switched out for martial arts instead, something Elias could learn despite his more lithe body. It worked out well for everyone, as Elias was learning self-defense, an extremely important skill for a king as assassination attempts, while unlikely, are always a possibility. From then on, Elias continued to improve upon himself.

The first seven years of Elias’s life could be said to be the happiest, as he had nothing aside from controlling his own powers to worry about. His mother and father were happy, their people had no grievances, and Elias had a great relationship with his brother. He also made his two very first friends, Arvid and Snow. There were ups and downs, all mostly related to his magic and lack of control at times, but he never quite felt dissatisfied. He wished nothing would ever change and that in the future, he would be as happy as he is now. It was wishful thinking, as life simply wasn’t that kind to anyone, but Elias was a child who had not known much hardship. 

If only Elias had listened to the warnings his own magic had screamed at him, maybe,  _ just maybe, _ he wouldn’t have completely damned his family and himself to years of unending despair. 

_ Arendelle _

_ Arendelle Castle _

_ February 8th, 2309 _

**_At eight years old, everything Elias had ever known and loved changes in the worst way possible._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Multekrem_https://www.196flavors.com/norway-multekrem/


	3. The Raging Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Torture, abuse, implied suicide attempt, self-harm

_ Arendelle _

_ Arendelle Castle _

_ April 23rd, 2309 _

Elias is 8 years old and Arthur is 5 years old when the lives they’d always known take a turn for the worst. The kingdom is peaceful within the night as the only sounds heard are those of the surrounding sea. By this point, all the townspeople are sleeping peacefully within their homes, unaware of the change that is to befall their kingdom. 

It’s 11pm at night and the moonlight hits Elias’s body, making it harder for him to fall asleep. 

The door to his room slowly creaks open, with the culprit being his brother, Artie. With a quick hop, Artie pesters Elias to follow him to the ballroom so that they can have fun. Specifically, Artie says, “Do you wanna build a snowman?” in an adorably cute voice that has Elias weak. Elias, being far too tired to truly pay attention to his instincts, gladly follows after his brother.

Once they reach the ballroom, Artie is quick to grasp both of Elias’s hands before giggling, “Do the magic, do the magic.” Awe is evident in his voice and Elias, who loves seeing his younger brother happy, quickly agrees. Elias waves his hands together, slowly forming a glowing snowball that is surrounded by snowflakes.

Elias throws it up into the air, watching as the entire ballroom is covered in sparkling snowflakes. His younger brother starts dancing as the snowflakes slowly fall down and tries to catch them in both his mouth and palms. “This is amazing!” Artie cries out, continuing to catch as many snowflakes as possible. The excitement shown on his brother’s face spurs Elias on further. 

“Watch this.” Elias points down to their feet, before he lifts his foot and stomps it down. Ice quickly forms beneath his foot and spreads outwards towards the entire ballroom, creating an ice rink of sorts. Artie slides off towards the right most wall, giggling as he goes. 

From there on, the two continue to play around as snow starts to gather within the room and covers the ice. They roll giant snowballs around with the intent of creating a snowman. They add on two sticks and Elias steps behind the snowman, latching onto its twig arms. “Hi, i’m Olaf and I like warm hugs,” he says in a goofier voice than normal, acting as though the snowman were alive. His younger brother giggles before jumping up and hugging the snowman. “I love you Olaf,” Artie says in a loving tone.

Artie then grabs Olaf and begins dancing with him, all while Elias is still behind the snowman and uses his magic to propel them across whatever ice has yet to be covered by the snow. At this point, Elias has amazing control over his magic and it shows as there has yet to be any mistakes. The two climb up one of the snowbanks that Elias’s magic has created and slide down it. Elias decides to stop after the first hill, but Artie instead shows off his fearlessness by jumping off the slide-like snowbank.

“Catch me!” Artie yells out and Elias complies, creating another large mound of snow for Artie to land on. “Gotcha,” Elias proudly states, working his magic masterfully, well at least in his eyes. All is well, but Artie jumps off the mound Elias just created and simply keeps going. “Again! Again!” Artie cries out, jumping off faster and faster. Elias was struggling to keep out, using his magic to constantly create new mounds but his brother was just faster. Sweat slowly formed over his forehead as he began to mildly freakout.

It all slowly goes to shit when Elias accidentally slips over his own ice and hits Artie in the head with his magic. Elias watches in horror as his brother slowly falls down onto the soft snow, a streak of his hair turning white where he was hit. “Mama! Papa!” Elias yells out, hoping they’ll hear him.

Iduna was reading a book in her bed when she heard the spirits strongly for the first time in years.  _ Go _ .  _ Son Hurt _ .  _ Hurry _ . They whispered and Iduna was up and running, dragging her husband who was sleeping next to her on the way out. She’d never ignore a message from the spirits because as her quirk grew weaker, it left the spirits only able to truly reach out to her when danger was about. She was running as fast as she could through the hallways before hearing Elias’s voice, causing her to quickly change directions towards the ballroom with Agnarr en route.

Throwing the doors open, Iduna sees Elias crying as he cradles Artie to his chest, blubbering over and over again _ how it was an accident _ and  _ he didn’t mean to _ . She cautiously but swiftly makes her way over, noticing how Elias’s magic has caused ice spikes to grow all around the ballroom erratically. Her husband is right behind her as she begins to jester her eldest over with her youngest in tow.

“Elias! What have you done! This is getting far too out of hand!” Agnarr yelled out, clearly not helping the situation whatsoever and Iduna had half a mind to slap her husband for his stupidity. When Iduna finally made it over to her boys, she quickly took Arthur from Elias’s hands and cradled him to his chest. “He’s ice cold,” she stated in a grave tone and looked towards her husband for what they should do. She would deal with his stupidity later as their child’s life was on the line.

“I know what we have to do..” Agnarr trailed off, uncertainty and fear clouding his mind, but he knew what he’d have to do. Quickly, he forces his family to go straight to his office before scouring his desk for his phone. With shaky hands, he quickly clicks onto the contact of All for One before calling him, his mind racing.

While the room is tense, Elias’s hands are leaving a trail of ice as he has yet to calm down, wondering if he was a monster for hurting his brother. The only sound within the room was the ringing of a phone and Elias’s sobs. 

“Ah, my dear King, what is the occasion?” All for One asked, smirking on the other side of the phone. The only reason he would be contacted is if something quirk related went wrong and they risked exposure. Agnarr steeled himself as he knew his response would intrigue and upset All for One, something he wished he could avoid. “My..eldest son, Elias, accidentally hit his younger brother with his quirk...please help us.” Agnarr asked, his voice wavering a bit once he heard All for One’s laugh. It was sinister.

“Well well well, a quirk accident you say? By your eldest son? Hm~ I seem to recall being told he had no quirk whatsoever. Should I truly help? I do abhor liars..” All for One trailed off gleefully, clearly enjoying the idea of having a king beg him. Agnarr clenched his right fist so tightly that small red crescents appeared on his palm, unwillingly to give up.

“Please help us! My youngest will die otherwise.” Agnarr’s resolve broke as he pleaded and pleaded towards All for One. For the first time in forever, Elias thinks his father is weak as his tears have turned to silent sniffles. All for One hums to himself, “I guess I could help you. Just know that you’ll have to  _ pay  _ me as a consequence.” Agnarr feels relief encompass his body, thanking the gods that All for One was letting him off easy..at least that’s what he was led to believe.

Suddenly, the lights throughout the room flicker as that damning portal opens up, the entire room feels as though it is drenched in a never ending darkness that is sure to damn them all. Out steps All for One, who look as though he’d just won the lottery. He looks exactly the same as he had 4 years ago, showing off a youngness that truly shouldn’t be possible and yet, here they are. Kurogiri follows right behind him, as if he were a dog going through hell and back for his master.

“Bring him over!” All for One yells out, mood seemingly changing within seconds. The anger on his face gets seemingly worse over time, as though he were a completely different person. Agnarr could not recall All for One ever getting truly angry, nor did his predecessors who have spoken of his  _ heroism  _ for ridding them of those  _ oddities  _ and protecting their kingdom from others.

Iduna briskly walks over, cradling her baby securely to her chest in fear of what the man in front of her could do to him. She watches with wide eyes as he carefully places his much larger hand over Arthur’s chest, before a green glow slowly covers his body. In fascination, she feels her baby getting warmer to the touch and almost wants to thank the man in front of her, but the fear within her soul causes her to freeze up. She watches as All for One backs away enough that her entire family is in front of him, horror filling up her eyes as she notices the second a quirk is used on all of them.

Gleefully, All for One watches as the family’s eyes glaze over and relishes in the fact that he’s about to put his newest favorite quirk to use again. Mind Manipulation is exactly as it sounds, he can use the quirk to make people believe certain things, whether they are true or not. The only downside is that the way to break out of the quirk is for specific memories to come back to them and remind them of who they used to be. He, however, had full trust in the quirk working long-term as he used it on an unsuspecting  _ subject  _ of sorts, poor Tenko.

All for One first stands in front of Elias and attempts to steal his quirk, but finds himself unable to. Anger courses through his veins before another idea comes to mind. He’d turn the child into a soldier through  _ rough love _ , yes it’s perfect. “You will become the most obedient child there ever was, never doubting the way you are loved nor the way you are taught. Every punishment is justified.” He states, watching as the quirk takes effect before moving onto the king himself.

“Now, what to do with you? Ah! I know!” All for One begins, “You will become cold and harsh towards your son, training him without love whatsoever. The older he gets, the worse it will be. Towards your people, it will be as though you’ve never changed.” He finishes, proud of his work. If poor little Elias grows up through abuse, when he saves him, the child would do  _ anything  _ for his savior.

Next, he steps towards the queen. “Ah, my dear Iduna. A lovely, powerful woman and with a quirk to boot! I’ll just take that.” All for One grabs onto her quirk’s tendrils, giddy at the notion that it’s a quirk he’s never quite heard of it. He ignores her heartbreaking screams as the quirk merges within him. He finds that he cannot use it here, as it is seemingly too weak, but he will find its use once he’s back in Japan. He bends down to her level, where she is huffing and puffing on the floor. “So, so weak my dear. You will disregard your eldest and solely love your youngest. Disgust will mar your features whenever you see him, for how can you love a  **monster** .” All for One then steps towards his last suspect, the youngest.

“Poor child, you were hurt so deeply by your brother. How could you ever forgive him? Simple, you won’t. Instead, a growing hatred for your brother will grow with time, eventually leading to some less than  _ savory  _ things. Hatred that he will be king when you’re clearly the better option.” All for One gently cusps Arthur’s face, watching his quirk truly get to work.

One lovely part of Mind Manipulation is that every single brain is different and will interpret his orders differently. All he knows is that Elias will surely be a complacent child once he comes back for him in a few years. The child will be a far better heir as he can feel how strong his quirk is. Tenko is great, yes, but Elias will be  _ better _ ! He will have been beaten down by those he loved to the point of no return.

Turning towards Kurogiri, he beckoned him over. “Let us go Kurogiri, we have much to do. That fool All Might is getting on the last of my nerves and I feel a final battle is on the horizon.” All for One waited for Kurogiri to create another portal, almost stepping through it before remembering that the family was still stuck in place. He snapped his fingers and stepped into the portal, not really in the mood to watch everything take an awful turn as he had far more important things to worry about.

When the scary man left, Elias wanted to faint. When the man’s magic went into his mind, his own magic fought back like a dragon and it was  _ amazing _ . What wasn’t amazing was hearing what the man had said to his parents and Artie. Why should he accept punishments? He did nothing wrong. He also didn’t like hearing how his parents were supposed to treat him and he hoped they wouldn’t follow his rules.

His wife however went unheard as the very second his family awoke, he found himself on the receiving end of a harsh slap that struck him to the core. Papa had  _ never  _ hit him before. Why wasn’t he fighting back the evil magic?!? All Elias could do was stare up in horror at the unknown anger shown on his papa’s face, one that promised nothing but pain.

“Go to your room! Don’t leave unless we tell you to! You are hereby banned from practicing any of your disgusting magic” His father yelled out, wanting to hit his son for being so stupid. He could’ve killed Arthur. There’s no way he’ll be let off the hook. 

Elias wanted to cry again, feeling the sting of pain on his left cheek. “P-papa!” Elias called out, fear lacing his word, hoping this was all some cruel joke. His father turned around and stared at him in disgust. “ You will call me  **sir** from now on. I do not have a disgrace such as yourself as my son.” He claimed, leaving the room in a fit of fury. If he stayed one more second in that room with that  _ monster _ , he might have truly killed him. His poor Arthur, he’d need to make sure he never saw the fool again.

Feeling despair, Elias attempted to call out for his mama, but once he saw her loathing expression, he shut his mouth faster than his father shut doors. He couldn’t muster up any words that would make the situation better. His mother then left the room, cradling Artie to her chest, without ever once looking back.

Shakily, Elias got up and stumbled towards his room, feeling unsafe and confused. His magic was attempting to comfort him but he felt as though he’d never want to use it again. If he was just normal, maybe this would’ve never happened. Once he was in his room, Elias gently shut the door and shuffled into his bed, covering his entire self with the covers. Maybe if no one could see him, he’d be okay. Elias fell off into a less than peaceful sleep, somehow knowing that the days to come would be awful.

_ Arendelle _

_ Arendelle Castle _

_ April 24th, 2309-January 10th, 2310 _

Elias is 9 years old when physical discipline is introduced as punishment for simple mistakes during his many lessons. He’d already gotten used to the sneers and lack of affection from his parents, the harsh beatings from Sir, and the clear hatred from Artie. He didn’t want this anymore but he had no choice, he was only 9! He couldn’t even escape.

Small mistakes, such as messing up a step in ballet or using the wrong form during sword-play resulted in different forms of physical discipline. Sometimes he’d be slapped, verbally beaten down, or he’d have to get used to the  _ ruler _ . His hands would end up in utter agony, burning whenever he moved them. The only positive was that his magic would sometimes help him as ice would soothe his wounds and clear the pain away, leaving small scars here and there.

There were truly more downsides than upsides, as he could no longer see Arvid or Snow. Instead, he was confined to his bedroom or the dungeons, it all depended on how his father felt that day. The loneliness hit him full force some days, as he lost the motivation to continue on some days. He always kept a little bit of hope within him, that his parents would suddenly remember how they used to be and break out of the spell, but no matter how much he reminded them, all he received was looks of disgust and a harsh fist to the abdomen. 

The only constant in his life was his magic, comforting him at every turn. He may not have been allowed to practice it, but he learned another way to use it. Somehow, he learned to communicate with his magic, but he couldn’t explain how. It was as though he suddenly understood how to break the barrier between himself and the ice, it was also how he learned he wasn’t all human. Elias does not know what he is, but humans cannot do what he can. Well, magic in of itself is something that humans should not be able to do, but Elias can do more.

_ Flashback _

He remembers the first day he was able to create pajamas for himself, as he was doused in freezing cold water and sent to the dungeons. He shivered and cried, curling in on himself as he wondered how he could help himself. The dungeons were colder than the ice he produced himself, seeping deep beneath his skin. His own magic couldn’t even warm him up, leaving Elias to gather as much warmth as he could through his own breaths. He always believed he was the cold, but this clearly proved otherwise.

As he continued to wallow in his own self-despair, his magic seemingly activated without a second thought. It enveloped him in a mother’s embrace, something he missed so dearly and over his own wet disgusting clothing, a new form of warm pajamas was left over. He didn’t understand it at all. How could he suddenly make clothing? Ice, snow, etc, he understood perfectly well, but something like this is so far out of the realm of ordinary. 

The entire set of clothing was as blue as his own eyes, sparking beautifully. He felt as though his own magic was protecting him in its own way, even if it couldn’t technically warm him up. Somehow, he knew he shouldn’t have been cold, but he wasn’t out in a snowstorm, no he had been soaking wet and the cold air simply hit differently.

_ Flashback Over _

From there on out, Elias began experimenting per say late at night, when no one could truly check up on him. He firmly believed there was more to his magic than he’d ever know and the only way to find out was to actually try to figure it out on his own. Of course, there were some issues with this. 

Elias sometimes needed to release his magic, as keeping it bottled inside would force him to let it all out in an unsafe manner, something his parents no longer understood. Despite being 9 years old, Elias’s intelligence was rising quickly, leaving him far smarter than the average 9 year old. He figured out how to release his magic at times when no one was around because whenever he was caught, it wasn’t pretty. The last time he’d been caught, he suffered a large scar on his stomach as Sir dragged his blade through him. It terrified him to the core and made him realize that his father would do everything in his power to beat him down.

He truly just wished it would end.

_ Arendelle _

_ Arendelle Castle _

_ January 11th, 2310-February 16th, 2311 _

Not much happens while Elias is 10, as his routine hasn’t necessarily changed. He began some new lessons, such as learning how to write laws and run the kingdom. Most of the changes he dealt with came in the form of harsher punishments. From waterboarding to using controlled shocks, Elias has become somewhat immune to the pain. 

Some days, he feels as though he’ll lash out and  _ kill  _ everyone, but then the rational part of his brain tells him he’d never do it. Sometimes, he feels his thoughts are not his own, as if he were further merging with his magic. The magic is angry at the pain he deals with and when he is asleep at night, it slowly attacks. 

It’s all so subtle that no one would notice, such as making the area colder but not cold enough to raise suspicion or having fires burn out faster by slowly adding ice. Of course, Elias knows nothing about this whatsoever, as he is so deeply asleep whenever something of the sort occurs.

The scars all over his body tell the story of a soldier coming home from war, but the only battle being fought is the one against his own flesh and blood. Day after day, hre ceives small gifts from them as their hatred and disgust grow to new ends. Pins and needles? Lovely. His favorite gift was a flower wreath that was usually given at funerals. At first, he was deeply confused because he hadn’t known anyone who died recently, until he realized it was for his own funeral. His brother gave it to him to symbolize how he is dead to him. It truly brought a  _ smile  _ to his face.

His sadness had also grown exponentially, as thoughts of how  _ he wasn’t good enough _ and how  _ it’d be better if he was dead _ were daily occurrences, just a part of his norm. No one believed how he felt, as even the servants and maids of the castle began to realize how unfavored he had become, despite being trained as the heir. 

He can recall how sometimes his own food would be cold, while his family relished in warm and fresh food. It angered and saddened him, as the differences became noticeable to those around them. He felt as though the only one on his side was his magic, something that could never part with him. He wished he knew why his parents lacked the ability to break out of the curse of that man, because it made him feel as though the love given to him by his parents 2 years ago was nothing but a facade, nowhere near strong enough to break it apart. 

Despite his intelligence, Elias was but a child who was maturing far too quickly in order to protect himself. He could never really fight back, but the urge to slowly grew within him.  _ Someday, he’d be strong enough to run away from everything, but for now, he’d slowly strengthen his magic without anyone knowing. _

_ Arendelle _

_ Arendelle Castle _

_ February 167h, 2311- May 9th, 2312 _

At 11 years old, Elias learns what it means to be completely humiliated. Not necessarily in front of anyone, but the over looming sense of shame swallows him whole.

His father had been yelling at him for hours and Elias was just fed up, so yelled back for once. He told his father it was pointless to yell at a child for not being perfect when some people learn different skills for years and barely master said skills. However, Elias quickly regretted his words right afterwards as he noticed his father’s expression. It was  _ sinister  _ and unrecognizable on his face. It reminded him of that  _ man  _ in a way he wished wasn’t possible.

Before he even realized what was happening, his father dragged him by the arms down to the dungeons. Elias was thrown into his cell harshly, feeling pain all over his body. He stared up at his father, who had taken off his belt and smacked it harshly onto the ground. “Turn around,  _ son _ .” His father harshly stated, venom lacing his every word. Elias knew better than to antagonize his father, so he turned around to face the wall, unsure of what was about to happen. Did his father want to carve something into him? He shuddered at the notion.

“Take off your shirt and  **do** . **not** . **move** .” The words were straight to the point and demanding, an order clearly being said. Quickly, Elias raced to throw off his shirt, shivering as the cold air hit his tiny body. Through new forms of starvation by courtesy of the chefs, Elias began to lose weight and whatever muscles he had formed. His body was a sight for sore eyes.

Without warning, his father lashed the belt against his back and Elias cried out due to the pain.  _ It stung so badly _ and his father didn’t stop. Lash after lash, Elias could feel blood oozing out of the new cuts all over his back. He’d wondered why his father never let anyone scar his back..and now he had his answer. “S-sir..please stop.” Elias cried out, hoping his father would be lenient for once and stop this madness. He kept on asking and asking, waiting for any type of response, even a grunt would work.

Unfortunately, his pleas fell on deaf ears as his father ignored whatever he said. By this point, the pain was so prominent that Elias felt as though he would collapse and pass out, but he hung on knowing it would be worse if he did. His magic also couldn’t help him out as it would reveal how his injuries quickly healed up, showing that if he were constantly hurt, there’d be no issue. He could never have that happen, as it would possibly spur his father on and lead to even more injuries.

Finally, after such a long amount of time, his father stopped hitting him and the belt fell to the ground. He could hear his father harshly panting from the workout he gave himself and wished he’d just go away. His wish must’ve been granted as his father picked up the belt and left without any word, locking the cell behind him. The sound of the cell door closing was illuminating as he felt safe. The only issue was that Elias felt shame overtake him for submitting to his father in such a way. It felt as though he’d been spanked for being a poor child, except a belt was used on him instead and the place of pain was his back, not his behind.

Elias slid down onto his knees, bile rising in his throat as the contents of his only meal that day emptied out of him. It was too much for him at this point and he wasn’t sure if he could do this any longer. The pain in his back was seemingly receding as his magic quickly got to work, covering all the belt marks in a thin layer of ice. He felt disgusting at this point and wished he could take a shower, but knew he’d be in the cell for quite some time. All he could do was use some snow to cover the smell of the vomit, before moving far away from the smell.

Days like that happened for the rest of the year, with his father whipping him for the smallest of reasons. Maybe he accidentally looked his way and it came off as  _ arrogant _ ? He’d be due for a whipping. God he was lucky he had magic, as the scars would at least fade a bunch but, it mattered not as he received so many back scars. It was as if it were his father’s new favorite pastime. 

Wishing for death became even more prominent, but Elias found it hard to truly go through with it because the one time he did, he awoke to the scars cleaned and faded. It was the first time Elais truly cursed his magic. He couldn’t even  _ die _ . It was a hard pill to swallow, being unable to die on his own terms. He never tried again, refusing to deal with the anguish it would bring. The most he would do from time to time is cut himself with a shard of his own ice, watching as small lines of blood formed on his arm. It was peaceful in some ways, as having control over his own scars brought him a feeling of safety and comfort, despite the fact that he was hurting himself.

Elias honestly though that his life couldn’t get any worse. He’d dealt with all kinds of unusual and cruel punishments that would have even the strongest of men running the other way. He no longer received affection from anyone and was truly alone in all kinds of ways, from not really having anyone to talk to and being removed from his only friends. Yes, his magic could be seen as a friend but that was  _ different _ . His magic was a part of him, so the loneliness still prevailed. He wished he could just sneak out of the castle and see Arvid again, hoping that he’d forgive him for not meeting up with him at all. Maybe he could finally tell someone what was going on within the castle walls.

Elias truly needed to stop jinxing himself, as he seemed to constantly do so.

_ Arendelle _

_ Arendelle Castle _

_ December 21st, 2312 _

**_At 12 years old, Elias finally learned the reasoning behind the pins and needle gift._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop, next chapter will be fun!


	4. Sowing the Threads of Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (TW:Abuse, torture, and thoughts of death)

_ Arendelle _

_ Arendelle Castle _

_ May 10th, 2312- June 28th 2313 _

Elias found that at 12 years old, he found joy in a few things, such as: singing, working on his magic, and sneaking out of the castle whenever possible to visit Snow. He admittedly got caught a few times and those days never ended well,  _ he could still feel the collar on his neck choking him as his father locked him onto the wall _ . 

He refused to think on that topic any longer, for it always brought him moments of pain and darkness he wanted to avoid. Elias became far closer to his magic over the year, learning new ways to wield it once again. Though, all that did was confuse him further. When he accidentally got sick once, something which was beyond odd considering he was the  _ cold _ , a little tiny snow thing popped into existence. Elias had no idea what to make of it and it wasn’t even the first one. By the end of the day, 100 tiny snowmen were jumping around his room and he felt panicked, wanting to hide them from his parents because he was sure they’d murder them. 

That left Elias to open up the window and let them sneak out, going wherever they desired. It was just another odd part of his screwed up life.

The older he got, the less he was punished, but when he was punished, it was  _ absolutely awful _ . His least favorite punishment was when his father would pretend to go back to normal, only to beat him up when Elias goes in for a hug. It was psychologically damaging and threw Elias’s trust to the depths of hell.

What sucked even more was how sneers and disregard from the servants got worse. He truly did not understand why as before everything went to hell, the servants loved him. Were they just following in his parent’s footsteps or did they genuinely dislike him as he got older? Elias could no longer trust adults and found himself talking to his own magic often for comfort. 

It may not have been able to give him physical affection but it sure as hell did give him unconditional love. 

His lessons were going fine as well, as he began his mastery in economics and diplomacy in order to make a better ‘king’. Physical discipline was still largely at use, with evidence being shown on both his palms and thighs. He still hates the wooden ruler, but  _ despises _ the metal one. 

Sometimes, he wishes the scars that littered his body would disappear completely, almost as if he were experiencing a rebirth. However, that’s wishful thinking on Elias’s part, as the scars show his strength for not giving in to the darkness.

Elias’s mental scars were a whole other story, piling up on top of one another. He felt  _ useless _ ,  _ unwanted _ , and  **_utterly worthless_ ** whenever his parents passed by him in the corridors. If they weren’t beating him down, they pretended he didn’t exist whatsoever and it hurt. He also hadn’t seen Arvid in _ so long _ and the urge to see him each day grew strong and stronger, but Elias would  _ never _ sneak out to see him. He couldn’t trust his parents to not hurt Arvid as another way to hurt him. If Arvid got hurt because of him, he would probably blow up and curse the entire kingdom. There were people who were innocent, but his childlike mind believed they were all bystanders to his pain. 

He wouldn’t let his  **_true family_ ** ever be hurt.

  
  


_ Arendelle _

_ Arendelle Castle _

_ June 29th 2313- November 2nd 2313 _

Elias felt like he was slowly reaching his breaking point, unable to hold onto his own magic any longer. The urge to let it all go was getting stronger and the only way to calm it down was to sing. His voice calmed his magic down, while also releasing it in a controlled environment. If he couldn’t sing, he could not guarantee anyone’s safety. 

Elias was completely unlucky, because on October 31st, his father decided it was time for a new punishment. The pins and needles gift had long disappeared from his room and Elias thought nothing of it...which in hindsight, he should’ve.

The night was both dreary and stormy, with not a single soul in sight. Elias had been singing in his room and sculpting ice into the tiny snowmen he had accidentally created. They filled his room and normally whenever Elias sculpts, he makes it go away before anyone can find out, but today he had forgotten. His mind was too far gone, full of memories of laughter and times where everything was just ok. His voice was powerful for a 12 year old, yet as delicate as a snowflake. 

It angered his father in a way Elias had never seen and without even realizing it, he was grabbed by the back of his shirt and harshly dragged out of his room. He tried to hold onto something but it was to no avail. His magic screamed at him, alerting him to the danger that was approaching. His magic didn’t often warn him, only when what would happen would change his life in a drastic way. That didn’t make Elias feel any better.

His father dragged him all the way to the dungeons, the anger never really leaving his face. Elias was scared, frightened really. This had been the first time in at least a year that he had let his father see him practicing his magic, something he wasn’t allowed to do. His eyes were diluted in fear as he clawed the walls that led towards the dungeon. He didn’t want to go back there, feeling as though he may never come back up. 

When they arrived at the dungeon cell, Elias was thrown harshly against the wall, causing him to cough up blood. He looked up at his father, fearfully. “S-sir, please don’t…” He softly cried out, knowing that his pleas would fall on deaf ears. His father just looked at him with a cruel smile, slowly holding up a needle.

Elias wasn’t sure what his father planned to do with it, maybe stab him. Either way, it would be painful. “You know, i’ve never liked hearing your voice, but hearing you sing is as painful as being stabbed with a knife. I find that if I shut you up, it will be beneficial to everyone.” His father cruelly stated and at that time, Elias figured out what the needle was for. 

He began hyperventilating as his father got closer and closer to him. He wanted to lash out with his powers, knowing he could overcome his father but...he didn’t want to hurt him. Somewhere, deep in the back of his mind, a little voice said that if he hurt his father then nothing would ever go back to normal. It was dumb, considering the fact that his father hurts him far worse than he could ever by simply hitting him with an ice beam of sorts and yet, hitting his younger brother caused dire consequences.

Large sobs began falling from his eyes as his father was finally in front of him, with both the needle and some string.  **No no no no,** he thought, unable to find his voice. It was as though he had been transported into a horror play that he would never be able to escape from. Elias couldn’t handle it and began succumbing to the darkness, unaware of the true pain that had yet to come.

On the morning of November 1st, 2313, Elias awoke with a blank in his mind. He couldn’t seem to remember what had happened the day before and was about to yawn, when an awful realization came upon him.  _ He couldn’t open his mouth _ . Elias raised up his shaky hands onto his mouth, feeling the bumps of string covering it in a zig-zag pattern. Horror filled his eyes as he desperately tried to get the string off, but was unable to. Silent sobs ravaged Elias with the other realization that he’d be unable to sing and all those memories from the day before assaulted him.

He wasn’t sure how he would survive! He couldn’t eat or drink..would he die? The thought made Elias pause for a second, wondering if maybe that was the better option by this point. There was no reason to keep on going if the rest of his life was going to be just as cruel. Maybe he’d starve to death within a few days if he simply didn’t move. 

His magic tried to comfort him, but it was truly a lost cause. What could it do to help him? Nothing, that’s what. Tears continued to fall down his face with seemingly no end in sight. It felt as though his world was breaking apart once again, unable to understand the cruelty his father showed him. That hope of them being whole once again withered into nothingness.

Days passed and Elias simply lay unmoving in his cell, seemingly in a trance of sorts. No one came to bother him to attend his lessons, maybe thinking he’d already passed. It was disgusting to think that adults would allow a child to rot away and starve to death, all while turning a blind eye to it. Why should they care? If they defy the king or queen, they could lose their jobs. 

When Elias broke out of his trance on the fifth day, he learned that he no longer had to worry about eating or drinking for his magic would keep his body running. The idea of never being able to eat or drink still stung, but he learned to quickly get over it, for Elias would take no more.

With no one coming to check up on him, Elias hatched a plan meant to occur during the night. He would use his magic to break free of the cell, grab what he needed, and use the files in his father’s office to learn how to escape. He knew all about the dome and luckily for him, it would open on the 2nd of November. He would let  _ nothing _ stop him.

Elias had one other goal for escaping and that was to get help to possibly save his family from that evil  _ man _ . He’d snooped around his father’s office once before, learning of a school in the land of the rising sun, known as U.A. Supposedly, he’d be able to find help there. The issue lay in how he would get to another country as sea travel could take months. He didn’t ponder on those thoughts any longer, as the night was on the horizon and he was  _ leaving _ .

Quickly, he shot out a powerful ice beam, turning the steel bars to ice. He rammed his body into them, hearing the crack as they broke apart and left room for him to escape. Elias ran as fast as his body could take him, straight to his room. He couldn’t take much and grabbed a small bag, filling it with whatever coins he had saved in case he had to leave someday. Sadness hit him like a truck, realizing that he’d be leaving home for quite some time. He’d never really be on his own as he did have a roof over his head..no matter how painful that roof felt.

He stared at his room, wondering what would happen to it. Elias couldn’t really ponder on it long and left the room with the clothing on his person and the few coins in his brown shoulder bag which fit around his body. He sneakily crept over to his father’s office and opened the door as slowly as possible, sighing in massive relief inwardly as no one turned to be there. As a child, Elias had been privy to knowledge that others would never see, such as the truth of the dome. That didn’t mean he knew what was on the outside at all. Elias spotted the device used to contact the monster and promptly broke it, breaking the one thing that could possible ruin all his plans.

Behind his father’s mahogany desk lay a safe, full of the kingdom’s secrets. Elias didn’t bother to simply crack the code and instead used his ice to freeze the lock. He then cracked it with his knuckles. When the safe broke open, Elias scoured for the information pertaining to the outside world, including U.A and the dome. He stuffed the files in his bag and made a quick escape, jumping out of the office’s window. In order to break his fall per say, he created a large ice ramp that let him simply slide down.

His next step was simple, he needed to go and get Snow, who would take him exactly where he needed to be. He ran off to the stables, where Snow was being held. Ever since the abrupt change 4 years ago, Elias had been glad that Snow was left alone, simply moved away from him. He couldn’t have handled it if Snow were hurt. When he arrived at the stables, he couldn’t believe his eyes. There, in front of him, was Arvid. He hadn’t seen him in years. Tears began leaking from his eyes but no sounds were made as he wanted to grab him into a tight hug. Elias knew Arvid would  _ never _ hurt him.

Arvid on the other hand was horrified, seeing the tightly shut mouth in all its glory. He hadn’t seen Elias in 4 years, having believed that maybe the prince moved on...but the mouth told another story. One of darkness and disaster. He ran up to him, cupping Elias’s face in his hands. He’d always been taller than Elias, currently standing at 5’5” while Elias stuck at 5’1”. He shakily wiped the tears from Elias’s eyes. “I-i’m sorry I never noticed. I should’ve known you’d never leave me behind..I wish I could’ve saved you.” He softly utters, noticing the bag and Elias’s destination. “Let me go as far as possible with you. I can’t leave my father alone...but I can drop you off at a certain point.” Arvid pulled Elias into a tight hug, uttering soft ‘i’m sorrys’ and ‘I wish I noticed’.

Elias tightly gripped Arvid, unwilling to let go. It’d been years since he received any form of affection and he didn’t want to leave it now..though he knew he had to go. He wanted to tell Arvid everything that happened but couldn’t as his mouth wouldn’t open. It was clearly unsightly by the look of horror Arvid had first given him. Closing his eyes, Elias imagined what life would’ve been like if he never had his powers, maybe he wouldn’t have ruined anything. 

Knowing what he had to do, Elias stepped away from Arvid before shaking his head ‘no’ in response to Arvid’s request. He believed it’d be harder to let go if Arvid were to follow him. He felt Arvid’s hands grip his shoulders, his entire body shaking in rage. “I can’t protect you once you leave, not like I truly had in the beginning, but I promise you that one day, i’ll come find you then.” Arvid sternly said, an unspoken promise shining within his eyes. Elias felt even more tears pour out of him, gratefulness expanding all over his body. He gave Arvid one last hug, before getting Snow and jumping on his back. Arvid opened the stable door, before waving goodbye. “I WILL FIND YOU!” Arvid screamed out as Elias went away. Arvid felt a sob escaping him as he cried for his friend and the awful life he was forced to live. He turned back home, fire burning in his eyes. No one would find out where he went.

Elias wanted to say goodbye too and instead, he sent a wisp of his ice magic at Arvid, watching as it surrounded him protectively. Elias wasn’t sure how long that protection would last, but hopefully long enough that if he were taken in on suspicion of treason, he’d be safe. He gave him one last look, before looking straight ahead towards the forest.

The forest was extremely dark and ominous, making Elias want to turn right back around. He swore he could hear whispers telling him to ‘ _ go back _ ’, but he ignored them. Snow kept going forwards at an immense speed, getting further and further from the kingdom. Within the files on the dome lay the location of the dome’s opening. How would he find it? When the dome opened up, there would be a large glow indicating where it could be found. He wasn’t close enough yet however to spot it, as midnight had yet to appear. The deeper they went in, the scarier the surroundings got. He wasn’t sure if it was his paranoia or not, but Elias also felt as though he could hear multiple footsteps walking through the forest. 

During the ride, Elias found himself creating a mask to hide the lower part of his face. He didn’t want any questions being asked, nor did he trust any adults to truly help him out. He also took a look at the U.A file, noticing how much of it was far more recent information, courtesy of that  _ man. _ He was unsure as to why he would’ve given them information on a place that could save his family..unless Elias was meant to be used as a spy of sorts. Shaking his head to clear those thoughts, Elias looked up towards the night sky, much of which was covered by the tall looming oak trees. The moon shone brightly, leading him towards his destination. Despite the scariness of the forest, the peacefulness made him want to stay. 

The unknown never bothered him, as he was a curious child. He’d always wanted answers on how his magic worked but could never find them. He could remember asking and asking his mother why he was so  _ different _

and never getting a clear answer. He was always told to ‘let it go’, but was unable to. This was his life, his magic, and he didn’t want to feel like a mystery for the rest of it. 

Elias could no longer sing, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t hum. He sat on Snow’s back, humming his sorrows away. He’d hum to his mother’s lullaby, wondering how everything got to be this way as Snow got closer and closer to the gleaming light that suddenly appeared, bringing midnight with it. 

‘There it is’ Elias thought, staring at the massive hole that lead into a forest as well. He slowly hopped off Snow’s back, a bit scared to leave. He couldn’t bring Snow with him into this dangerous new world, fearful of what could happen. He steadily walked forward, noticing how Snow didn’t move with him. Despite the bond they had, Snow probably realized he wasn’t going with Elias.

It was scary, going into an entirely new world without his family, nor his friends, but he would save everyone. He wouldn’t lie and say there wasn’t any bitterness locked within his soul from everyone simply ignoring the pain he went through, but he needed to be mature and do the right thing. With his mind made up, Elias walked through the opening and stared out at the rest of the forest. He decided not to look back, in fear of finding himself desperate to go back.

_ Norway _

_ Some Forest-Oslo _

_ November 2nd 2313- January 14th 2314 _

It took Elias a few days to find himself within civilization and boy, was he  _ surprised _ . All around him were people with mutations and powers, similar to that of his own. He felt as though he’d been placed in a world where he wasn’t abnormal anymore and that thought made him smile..in spirit. He found he couldn’t move his mouth that much at all, resulting in a ‘straight face’ per say. He learned that he was still in Norway, but this Norway was far different. Tall metal buildings as far as the eye could see, weird horses that were also metallic, and concepts of ‘heroes’ and villains’. It was so fascinating that Elias ended up spending a few days simply exploring the city he found himself in, known as Oslo. He often slept in alleyways while he learned about modern society. People gave him weird looks whenever he walked past them, as he was dirty beyond belief. His shirt was marred with red on the back and his icy hair was more brown than ever. 

He didn’t care much for that, far too intrigued with the world around him, but eventually he caught the eye of a patrolling hero who looked like a knockoff version of the Norwegian flag. “Ay kiddo, where are ye parents?” The 6’1” tall bald man asked, worried about the kid who he was alerted to. Apparently, the poor kiddo had been walking around the city for a few days but never changed his clothing, meaning he was either a runaway or there was a much darker story at play. 

Elias panicked, still not having a way to communicate with anyone. All he could think of doing was to use two fingers and make an X mark over his mouth to show that he could not speak. He also didn’t really trust the tall man in front of him, a bit fearful of what he could do to him. During his city exploration, he learned that ‘heroes’ were the good guys, so he shouldn’t really fear the man, but his past experiences screamed at him to run away. Unsure of what to do, he kept his hands in place and waited for the guy to realize he couldn’t speak.

“Ah! Ye can’t speak. Sorry laddy, Give me a second.” The man quickly pulls out a small notebook and pen, giving it to Elias. Elias was a bit confused on why the man had it but wrote down what was necessary. He decided to put trust in this man or in the idea of heroes per say, because he assumed these were the people he would be looking to for help while in the rising sun country. On the notebook Elias had written how his parents weren’t around and that he  _ needed _ to get to the rising sun country. 

Eiwaz was concerned for the kiddo, with the whole notion that his parents weren’t in the picture. It took him a second to realize what ‘rising sun’ meant, but when it clicked, he became confused. Why was the kiddo looking to get to Japan? “Er, laddy, I don’t think I can simply get you to Japan. Why don’t we go to the police station and find a home for you?” Eiwaz said, wanting to help the poor kiddo.

The second he heard that, Elias ran off, unwilling to be placed anywhere. If he wasn’t going to Japan with the hero’s help, then he would rather stay put and find another way. Unluckily for him, Eiwaz caught Elias’s arm. “Ah kiddo! Please don’t run away, look we can figure something out if you tell me  _ why _ you want to go to Japan, alright?” He didn’t want the kiddo running off again.

During Eiwaz’s time as a hero, he found himself helping others financially more often than not, paying for those who couldn’t afford their groceries or whatnot. It wasn’t the most tv worthy heroic act, but it made someone’s day better. He would never be an All Might, but he would rather be remembered as the guy who saved the little guys rather than the tv-centered hero. 

Elias wrote another sentence in the notebook, stating how he’d be  _ safe _ in Japan. This freaked out Eiwaz even more. The kiddo wasn’t safe in Norway? Was he being chased?!? “I-I can help you! I can protect you from whoever is chasing you.” Eiwaz stated, wanting to now help the poor lad as he couldn’t in good conscious leave him to his own devices. Elias however wouldn’t budge and made it clear that it was Japan or nothing. 

Eiwaz really wanted to help the kiddo and decided that, fuck it, he would bring the kid to Japan. He wasn’t sure the kid had a passport but being a hero had its perk. Was the situation odd? Yes, very very odd. Yet, his mind refused to just let the kid go. Something was telling him this kid needed to be in Japan and he always trusted his instincts, it’s what helped him get his hero career. “Alright, lets get ya cleaned up first and we can take the first flight to Japan tomorrow morning.” He stated, being a bit careful with the kiddo. He easily noticed how fearful the kiddo was of him but was still surprised that he went through with his demands.

Elias was ecstatic, he was able to convince the hero man to take him to Japan! Maybe following heroes who were adults was  _ ok,  _ maybe they wouldn’t hurt him. He wasn’t trusting all adults however, not even the hero in front of him. If he followed through with bringing him to Japan, then maybe he would. He followed after the hero all the way to something known as an apartment complex, walking after the man. They got onto the 7th floor and into room 703, which was much smaller than his room back at the castle. He was still a bit fearful..but if the man tried anything, he’d use his powers to protect him. 

“Welcome to home sweet home kiddo! Ah, wait, what’s your name?” Eiwaz felt a bit dumb for not having asked before, but was glad to get ‘Elias’ as an answer, even if no last name was presented. “My hero name is Ægishajálmr but my real name is Eiwaz Thomsen. Norway’s rank 23 hero. It’s nice to meet ya Elias.” Elias was a bit surprised by Eiwaz’s politeness, unused to adults treating him with much kindness the last few years. 

“Now, why don’t ya go take a nice shower, i’ll find ye some nice clothing.” Eiwaz stated, pointing Elias where the bathroom was and watching as the boy left, before searching for some clothing for him. He was able to find some old long sleeved shirt and pants, which would hopefully fit the laddy. 

Elias on the other hand was taking the nicest shower ever, it was warm and made him feel refreshed. He was able to get all the grim off his body and his hair finally looked the right color. He washed his body fairly harshly, noticing the redness of his skin once he got out. He grabbed a towel off of a rack and covered himself, unwilling to let Eiwaz see his scars. It would make the man ask more questions, something he didn’t want.

When he got back out, Elias found Eiwaz had left the bedroom and saw the clothing left for him. He put everything on, as well as the boxers and a new mask he created, before leaving the room. The clothing was a bit big on him, but it fit well enough. “Aight kiddo, go rest or something, we got a long day tomorrow and I already booked the earliest flight, at 4am. If ya sleep now, with it bein 9pm, you should get enough sleep.” Eiwaz gently told Elias, before bringing him towards the guest room.

Elias got onto the bed, feeling more relaxed than before. It was so much better than sleeping in alleyways and Elias found himself falling fast asleep on the bed, excited about tomorrow. 

The next morning was a whirlwind of events, with Elias being woken up at 2am and rushed out. He wore what he wore to bed to the ‘airport’ and had his brown shoulder bag with him. Eiwaz was kind enough to give him breakfast, which he didn’t really expect and quickly made up a lie of why he couldn’t eat, stating that his stomach hurt. Eiwaz easily believed him and then they were on their way.

The airport was large and bustling with people, even at 2 in the morning. Elias learned that Eiwaz wouldn’t go with him because it wouldn’t make sense for him to pay for the extra ticket to go, just to come straight back. He was checked in fairly quickly as heroes got priority per say and before he was thrusted onto the quick security line, Eiwaz gave him a small piece of paper. “Kiddo, i’m worried bout ye, so this paper here has the contact of a hero friend of mine in Japan, as well as my own. Ya contact em or me if you ever need the help, ok? Eraserhead may seem grumpy at first, but he’s a good man.” Eiwaz gently ruffled Elias’s hair, ignoring the flinch from it. He really didn’t want to leave the kiddo as he wasn’t sure where the poor lad would go, so hopefully he’d contact Eraser. The man could be trusted to help children in need. 

Elias gave the hero a wave, unable to feel comfortable enough to give him a hug, before he was onto security. Eiwaz didn’t leave until Elias was within the gates area, wanting to make sure the poor kiddo got in alright. He wasn’t sure he’d see the kiddo again, but he just knew he’d be a big part of the new era of heroes. With a sigh, Eiwaz was on his way back home to sleep for the next 7 hours.

Elias was giddy, it was 3:45am now and the plane was boarding, he was a bit nervous getting in the thing that flew but knew he couldn’t back out now. He gave his ticket to the lady, who smiled at him, before boarding the plane. He was in seat C2, at the window. That made him even happier, despite the lingering sadness that encompassed his being. He missed his family already, despite the pain they put him through. Elias found himself falling right back asleep as the plane began to lift off, too tired to really keep looking out the window. He ignored the person next to him before falling asleep, wondering how he would get into U.A and where he would end up living.

**_This was the real start of Elias’s journey._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally gonna meet more bnha/mha characters next chapter!!


	5. Vigilante Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (TW: Implications/Mentions of abuse/torture, thoughts of self-doubt/worth)

_ Norway-Japan _

_ Some Forest-Oslo-Shizuoka Airport-Shizuoka Prefecture _

_ November 2nd 2313- January 14th 2314 _

Elias awoke to a sudden announcement on the plane, with the captain stating they would be landing within an hour. He wasn’t really sure what to do and decided to play around with the device known as a TV in front of him. Scrolling through the list of ‘movies’, Elias had no idea what to watch as this was all still so new to him. Finally, he clicked on a movie called All Might’s Origins and thought it sounded interesting.

Elias found himself fascinated by what he was watching and inspired by All Might himself. He could never see himself smiling no matter the situation, but this man could.  _ Maybe this hero could help him _ , he thought. It was a reach, but Elias didn’t really know how to get help for his kingdom. He couldn’t just go up to a hero and spill his life story on a notepad, no, he would seem crazy. Another problem he found himself facing was that he had no cell phone, nor could he even speak, so how was he supposed to contact the hero Eraserhead? Stuck between a rock and a hard place, all Elias could do was immerse himself in the film in order to forget his worries for the time being.

When the plane landed, Elias was fairly terrified by the procedure, finding that if the landing was messed up, they would all probably die. Luckily, the captain must’ve been an expert because of his smooth landing. He stayed in his seat, waiting until he was finally able to depart from the plane. The baby blue eyed male groaned, annoyed that he couldn’t finish the film he was watching. He had the strongest urge to finish it, but he was due to leave, so he quickly got up and followed the other passengers towards the luggage retrieval area. All Elias had was his brown bag shoulder bag, so he was able to just leave.

Now, Elias had no idea where to go, nor where he could exchange more of his coins for Japan’s yen. Thinking for a few minutes, a sudden lightbulb went off within Elias’s head. He spotted a ‘Help’ desk near the exit of the airport and walked right over, with his notepad on hand. The red-haired lady looked at him with a large smile that seemed almost fake, but he paid no mind to that as he needed some answers. “How can I help you today, sir?” She prodded, looking as though she would rather be anywhere else. Elias quickly jotted down the word ‘U.A location’ and ripped off the sheet, before handing it right over. The lady, Mizuki- as written on her name card-, scowled a bit before looking straight towards Elias’s eyes. “Well young man, you’ll find U.A in Musutafu, within the Shizuoka Prefecture. We are already in the prefecture itself, so you’ll just need to take a cab over to Musutafu. Have a nice day.” Though her smile was gentle, her eyes held plenty of contempt and Elias couldn’t figure out why. Shrugging it off, he bowed to her in thanks before scurrying off towards the exit.

Sadly, he would have to find his way by walking because he was sure his coins could not be exchanged without bringing some form of suspicion. When he was finally outside, Elias looked up at the sky in happiness, feeling as though he had finally made some progress towards saving both his people and family.

_ Japan _

_ Shizuoka Prefecture _

_ December 24th 2313- January 14th 2314 _

Elias had been living on his own for a few weeks already, having found a poorer area that heroes rarely patrolled around. He often had to be careful because villains often scoured the place and Elias had already come across a few. Life hasn’t been easy, with the ice mage living on edge constantly in fear of that  _ monster  _ somehow finding him. Living in a poorer area however brought plenty of rumors and word of a League of Villains was running around. Wanting nothing to do with it, Elias would simply pretend he had heard nothing and instead focused on figuring out how to forge documents. He didn’t exist at this time at all, nor did he have any school records, nor any documents that would help him in getting into U.A. He did still have the tiny sheet of paper with both Eiwaz’s and Eraserhead’s number, but it was pointless because he couldn’t even speak.

Admittedly, he felt a bit lost, unsure of what to do or where to go. All the plans he hoped to accomplish seemingly fell through when he couldn’t even find a place that would give him a stable job. If he was being honest, Elias felt like a worthless piece of shit, simply living for no other reason than to suffer. It was dramatic, yes, but his memories thus far have more or less been negative in nature. He has met some kinder homeless people along the way, but he’d been too terrified of them to get close. Elias could never be sure who would turn on him, nor if someone would recognize him through the  _ monster’s  _ orders.

He often found himself taking long late night walks along the streets, carefully avoiding bringing suspicions to himself. Today was no different, as Elias let himself go with the flow, walking wherever his magic told him to go. It had never wronged him before and he was inclined to trust his powers..something he maybe should’ve been a bit more careful about. The street he was walking along was completely quiet, not even the sound of chirping crickets could be heard. It was dark and dreary as many of the street lights flickered as though they would go out at any moment. The sky was starless, showing an emptiness Elias constantly felt within him. No longer paying attention to his surroundings, it was a massive surprise to himself when he bumped into a hard wall? 

Having fallen on the ground, Elias’s face scrunches up in a bit of pain and he groans inwardly, before looking up at the wall he bumped into. He firmly believed he had simply walked into a building of sorts but to his surprise, that wasn’t the case at all. Standing in front of him with a scowl was a male of about 5’9”. With dark hair that spikes upwards but hangs lowly over his eyes, thin turquoise eyes that are heavily lidded and a slim lanky build, as well as a plentiful of purple patched skin, Elias can for sure say he is frightened. The taller guy’s scars are seemingly put together with the use of staples and for a moment, all Elias can feel is a kinship of sorts.  _ Had someone done that to him? _ , he thought.

Dabi had not expected to bump into some kid in the area he was in whatsoever. The area was notorious for crimes and was usually cautioned against if someone had plans to go. Looking downwards, he notices how the kid’s baby blue eyes scream  _ ‘save me’ _ in a way he could recognize as those eyes used to be his own. On top of the baby blue eyes, they also have icy-blonde hair and a blue mask full of snowflakes that covers most of his face. The poor kid isn’t even wearing clothing fit for the season and that speaks volumes to him. Noticing the clear fear on the kid’s face, Dabi crouches down and gently places his hand out, noticing the flinch that subsequently occurs. “Hey kid, i’m not gonna hurt you. Lemme help you up, alright?”

He gently says, not wanting to somehow further scare the kid. It takes a few minutes for the kid to slowly and shakily place his own hand onto Dabi’s, but once he does, Dabi brings him up. 

Elias doesn’t really know what to expect as the tall guy seems to be kind, but it’s hard for him to trust others. He only trusted Eiwaz because they were still in Norway and he was the first one to show him any kindness. If Elias could, he’d be gnawing on his lip right about now. “Alright kid, you should go home. It isn’t safe here.” The guy tells him, but Elias has already been here for some time and has yet to encounter anything crazily dangerous, so he shakes his head. The black-haired male seemed a bit ticked off by his answers and scoffs, before dragging a hand down his face. 

“Kid, what part of not safe do you not understand?” Dabi questions, clearly not understanding why the kid isn’t running back to wherever he came from. It’s at that moment that the kid pulls out a notepad of sorts and begins to jot down something. He holds out the sheet and Dabi grabs it, reading whatever is written. “Ok, so you’re on your own, huh..” Dabi stares at the kid, not really liking his answer. Admittedly, he reminds him of Shoto and that’s not a good thing whatsoever. Dabi comes to a decision that he isn’t sure is necessarily a good one, but he already has Toga with him, so why not take on another brat? 

Elias awkwardly waits around for the guy to respond back to him and it’s making him a bit nervous. His left leg shakes a bit in both anticipation and nervousness, unsure of what the guy plans to do. The moon is shining brightly down on them, as if this is a moment that will forever shape Elias. Finally, the guy looks at him with a thoughtful look. “Kid, why don’t you come with me? Honestly, i’m not too comfortable letting you stay on your own and I have another person with me who is around your age. You’re not obligated to agree, but I have a small place that’ll give you a roof over you heard.” He trails off, clearly unsure of the offer himself. Elias is completely caught off guard by the offer. The guy in front of him is a complete stranger and yet, he just decided to offer him a place to stay? 

Dabi can see the suspicion rise on the kid’s face, which he guesses is a good thing. He didn’t realize how creepy that sounded in context so it’s good that the kid isn’t simply accepting. However, he really doesn’t want the kid to go home and sleep on the streets. “Look, I have a younger brother who you really remind me of. I wasn’t able to do much to help him at all so if you accept, I promise I won’t harm you.” He somberly says, thinking back on all the times his trashbag of a father beat him down before moving onto his poor brother. He feels immensely guilty for not doing anything, but he won’t go home until he can bring his father down, legally or not. 

Elias hasn’t had the strongest history in meeting kind people as he became isolated from his kingdom by his parents, but the sincerity on the patch-worked face makes him give in. Plus, his own instincts haven’t screamed danger at him, something they’ve done whenever someone dangerous is around, such as his father. If anything does happen, Elias is confident in his abilities and would for sure be able to escape him. He quickly writes down a ‘yes’ on his notepad and shows the guy, before then writing down a threat of his own. It makes the guy laugh, but then they sober up fairly quickly by the look on his own face.

“Alright kid, let's go home. Name’s Dabi, by the way. I’ll introduce you to the other roommate when we get there.” Dabi states and with that, Elias introduces himself with just his first name as well, all on his notepad that is slowly running out of paper. They pass by the quiet streets in silence, with Dabi protectively walking next to him, just in case something happens. It’s nice to Elias, having not really had anyone protect him for  _ so _ long. It’s almost foreign. 

They arrive at the apartment about 30 minutes later and the place is fairly rundown, but clearly still livable. Dabi brings him to the fourth floor, room 412. Inside isn’t the homiest but it has everything a small apartment for two would need. A worn down couch that pulls out into a bed, an old tv, an old kitchen with some snacks laying around and a lamp or two. Compared to Elias’s time on the street, this apartment is already perfect to him. 

“This is my place, it isn’t the best but it works. The room the other roommate stays in has a bunk bed, so if you don’t mind rooming with a girl, you can stay there. Otherwise, you can either take the couch or stay with me.” Elias shrugs, not really sure what he wants. He’s tired by this point and wouldn’t mind taking the floor. “Lets get some real introductions, alright? TOGA, COME OUT OF YOUR ROOM!” Dabi yells out and Elias suddenly hears a crash in the room across from where he stands. It suddenly opens up to reveal a petite girl at 5’2” with fair-skin. She has bright yellow irises that are sorta catlike and dirty ash-blonde hair styled into two messy buns with various strands sticking out. She is currently wearing a seifuku with a kansai collar and she seems utterly excited when looking at him.

“OH~ A cutie!! I bet your blood tastes delicious~.” She excitedly states, blushing at the notion. Elias is put off by her instantly and quickly grabs onto Dabi’s long coat, not sure if he’ll be attacked or not. “Toga, he isn’t prey. This is Elias, our new roommate.” Having been confirmed as not ‘prey’, Toga deflates a bit but latches onto the idea of a new friend. “Oh!! Hi there, i’m Toga Himiko, my quirk is transform!~” She does a small pose, as though she’s posing for a picture. 

Elias jots down his name and ‘quirk’ on a piece of paper, as well as his age, before handing it over to Toga cautiously. She seems like a nice girl but is a bit over the top to Elias. He watches as she takes in the information giddly, before handing it over to Dabi. “Huh, an ice quirk. My quirk’s known as Cremation, a fire quirk. We’d make a powerful pair.” He jokes, seemingly a bit on edge about an ice quirk, as if the idea brought him pain that he was trying to cover up. 

“Anyways, now that we’re all introduced, we can discuss Toga’s and my other job. Also, you know you can take off your mask, kid. No one here is sick.” Dabi explains, but Elias’s eyes show a bit of fear. The only person who has seen his mouth has been his own father and Arvid because he’s scared of people’s reactions. Will they think he deserved it? Elias places his hands on his masks, as if someone will try to take it from him.

Both Dabi and Toga notice the awful reaction Elias has to the idea of taking off his mask and quickly reassure him. “You don’t have to take it off, it was just a suggestion.” Dabi tries to calm Elias down, noticing the ice slowly forming beneath him. It takes a bit of time, but the ice has finally stopped forming. 

Elias, beyond exhausted by this point, ends up falling asleep on the couch. Dabi covers him with a blanket before going with Toga towards his room to discuss their future plans. “Dabi~ Are we gonna tell Elli of our plans?!?” Toga giggly asks, proud of herself for the new nickname. “Elli?? Oh, you mean Elias. I’m positive someone hurt him so hopefully he’ll understand our cause. If not, well, we can always say we’ll ‘stop’.” He says as he does a motion with his fingers to represent ‘so-called’. Toga hums in agreement before going to her own room, having planned to find Stain the next day. Dabi on the other hand sits on his bed, wondering if really made the right decision. He despises abuse as much as he can’t stand heroes, but he never asked the kid if he wants to be a hero as well. Groaning, Dabi decides to worry about the issue some other time and instead move onto more important things.

_ Japan _

_ Shizuoka Prefecture _

_ January 15th 2314- March 30th 2314 _

Months have gone by since Elias has joined Dabi’s family of sorts. Honestly, Elias finds both Dabi and Toga to be like his older siblings and has come to love them, despite their vigilante ways. He remembers having to have that awful conversation with them about why he decided to become a hero.

_ Flashback _

“You want to be a hero? Why E, why do you want to become one of those hypocritical bastards?” Dabi knew it was likely that Elias would want to be a hero, but both he and Toga have already described the lives they lived and why they couldn’t stand heroes. It somewhat felt like a betrayal. Toga is standing in the kitchen, a grim expression on her face which is a bit alarming considering how Toga’s emotions are rarely on the sadder side.

It’s at this moment that Elias just explains his entire life story, excluding how his quirk isn’t a quirk and how he’s a prince of a forgotten kingdom, through the use of his new touchscreen cellphone that was a gift from Dabi for his birthday. It takes an hour to explain but by the end of it, Dabi’s grinding his teeth in pure anger and Toga is hugging him as tears fall down his face. “Do..do you want us to find a doctor to get those stitches out? I can’t promise they’d be any good though..” Dabi trails off, anger coursing through his veins. How screwed up does someone have to be to stitch their kid’s mouth together? Elias shakes his head no, finding it safer to be done at U.A if he is able to get in. Being able to let it all out was difficult but necessary as he couldn’t lose his new family, he’d rather die. 

“God, that’s fucked up. I wish you’d join us as vigilantes but..I can understand it. Wanting to be a hero for those who never had one to save them. Alright, if you want to be one, you need to train for the next few months up until the entrance exam. Toga and I can somewhat help you. You also need documents forged and need to take online classes so you have some grades, but we’ll get through this together.” Dabi pats Elias’s back, who just keeps on sobbing. He didn’t think they’d react poorly but this amount of support is so unknown to him. With a last sniffle, he initiates a hug between all 3 of them, finding warmth in his family.

_ Flashback Over _

Ever since then, Elias has gone all in with training and schooling, learning everything about the modern world. He learned that he couldn’t use his powers in public, no matter the reason or he’d face repercussions. Dabi knew a guy who could forge documents for him, but wouldn’t say who his friend was. He understood the need to keep someone secret, but it wasn’t as if Elias would tell anyone. 

He’s also begun learning sign language so that when he hopefully goes to U.A, he’ll be able to communicate without his notepad..as long as other people can sign a bit as well. Dabi stated that teachers usually know a bit of sign language or more but when Elias asked how he knew that, he brushed him off. 

With Toga, they’d ‘talk’ about cute boys they’ve seen and occasionally cute girls, even though Elias isn’t attracted to females. He remembers telling Toga about this cute purple-haired kid he saw walking around the neighborhood but couldn’t get himself to reach out to him. Toga joked about tasting his blood but promised to hold off, unless the guy hurt Elias. Honestly, Elias felt like he had two protective bodyguards but loved it all the same.

One other thing Elias did during his training was become a vigilante on the side, but he wasn’t known by police because he patrolled in his own neighborhood. It was great practice for his ‘quirk’, but he often used the martial arts he had been learning from Dabi so that he wasn’t caught off guard if someone could ever erase his powers. He doubted it would happen, but he didn’t want to take any chances. 

Life has been good, but Elias still had plenty of unresolved issues. He still flinched when random people passed by him and often accidentally used his magic whenever he’s surprised. His mental state is wishy-washy at best, alternating between great and awful. Dabi does his best whenever he gets into one of his funks of self-doubt and wondering whether he’s worth all the trouble, usually taking him out for ice-cream at a place that is well-known amongst villains but hidden from heroes. He’d never judge Dabi nor Toga for becoming villains, he just worries that they’ll do something they’ll regret. 

Elias didn’t really make any friends during his small amount of training, aside from making an interesting acquaintance who he sees from time to time. Usually, he’ll pass by Dagoba beach and spot a green-haired kid who looks like he’s getting destroyed by his training and an extremely sickly looking blonde-haired guy who tells him to keep on going. Elias has waved to them before whenever he goes jogging, usually getting a flustered wave in return from the green bean. He doesn’t know their names, but the small warmth he receives from the acknowledgement is always nice.

The entrance exams for U.A are on April 1st, so Elias only has a few more days before he sees what happens. It’s beyond nerve wracking to think about, but if he doesn’t get in, he may have to resort to becoming a full vigilante or make his way up through general ed. He’s had plenty of time to think about the unresolved anger that often clouds his thoughts, especially regarding his parents. He  _ knows _ they are under a quirk of sorts, but they both hurt him greatly. Logically, he should forgive them, but his logic was thrown out the window when his father crossed multiple lines he shouldn’t have. His mother sneered at his existence whenever he was greatly hurt, making him feel completely alone. The only one he can currently forgive is Artie, who hasn’t done anything despite the clear hatred within his eyes.

Currently, Elias is laying on the top bed of Toga’s bunk bed as both her and Dabi are out doing whatever they usually do. He doesn’t get involved much in the less legal side of their life, despite being a small-time vigilante himself. He had to be careful, otherwise he’d lose his chance at being a hero. He’s worried that he won’t make it in at all, considering he has only had a few months to truly study everything compared to other students who have had years. Sighing, he stares at the paper with both Eiwaz’s and Eraserhead’s numbers, having only recently reached out to Eiwaz. The hero was ecstatic that he’d found somewhere safe to stay and had asked him how his days have been. Apparently, Eiwaz has found love after saving their partner from a villain attack. The two are in a steady relationship and Elias has an invite to the wedding if it gets to that point. Eraserhead is someone he hasn’t reached out to because he just hasn’t met him and people rarely know about him. If he does meet him however, he’ll try to trust him since Eiwaz does. 

Tired from even thinking and having worked out plenty today, Elias falls asleep in order to prepare for tomorrow’s training routine.

_ Japan _

_ Shizuoka Prefecture-Musutafu-U.A High School _

_ April 1st 2314 _

Today is the day of the entrance exam and Elias found himself getting good luck hugs from both Dabi and Toga. With a signed goodbye, he decides to walk the entire way as a means of ridding of any nerves that have been building up as the day gets closer and closer. 

It takes around 25 minutes to get to U.A and Elias is surprised by the amount of students taking the exam, with hundreds of students visible. He stares up at the building and gulps, preparing himself for a hellish written exam and practical exam. While walking into the school, he spots both the green-bean from the beach and the purple-haired handsome guy that he has spotted multiple times now. He attempts to introduce himself but the green-bean has seemingly disappeared from his sight and the purple-haired guy radiates an aura of ‘don’t come near me’. Sighing, he walks towards his written exam room and prays that’ll do well. He isn’t sure that he studied enough within the few months he had.

Sitting himself near a blonde-haired guy that seems to sparkle every two seconds, Elias waits for the written exam to begin. He doesn’t make eye contact with anyone, placing all his focus onto the exam paper that has been passed around. The teacher at the front, who is wearing a large beige coat, yells that the exam has started and Elias is zipping through it, while also being careful. Some questions are exceedingly easy, while others are disgustingly difficult. He tries to get everything finished on time but struggles on the quirk history portion as he still isn’t used to modern history whatsoever. There was too much information to study.

Elias ends up taking the entire test time and wants to cry when he passes up the exam, feeling as though he could’ve done better. However, there’s no time to fret over it as all the students are supposed to make their way over to the auditorium for a presentation on the practical exam. He follows behind the blonde-haired sparkly kid, who seems to be in his own little world. 

The auditorium is  _ massive, _ filled to the brim with potential candidates for the school. Unsure where to sit after having lost the sparkly kid, Elias sits next to someone who is entirely invisible and only noticeable because of the clothing they wear. The girl is extremely, having squealed a few times already. Elias waits for the presentation to begin as the Voice Hero: Present Mic gets up on the stage. 

“For all you examinee listeners tuning in, welcome to my show today! Everybody say “hey”!” Present Mic bellows out, but unfortunately, not a single person says ‘hey’ for him. “What a refined response. Then i’ll quickly present to you the rundown on the practical exam! ARE YOU READY? YEAH!” Once again, Present Mic is seemingly waiting for a response but the silence is deafening. Elias would laugh out loud if he could. 

While Present Mic begins, Elias can hear someone muttering in the crowd about Present Mic and having listened to them on the radio constantly, but Elias is too focused on Present Mic to look around for the person.

“As it says in the application requirements, you listeners will be conducting ten-minute mock urban battles after this! You can bring whatever you want with you. After the presentation, you’ll head to the specified battle center, okay? OKAY?!” Present Mic states, causing Elias to look down at his battle center, which happens to be F. 

“Three different types of faux villains are stationed in each battle center. You can earn points for each of them based on their level of difficulty.” Elias stares at the pictures of the villains, committing to mind which gives how many points. “Your goal, dear listeners, is to use your Quirks to earn points by immobilizing the faux villains. Of course, attacking other examinees and any other unheroic actions are prohibited!” Present Mic emphasizes the last point, which means it has happened in the past. That surprises Elias, considering how U.A. is a hero school, but people are greedy and will do whatever they can to win.

While the presentation goes on, a student with dark-blue short hair and glasses stands up, “May I ask a question?” He yells out, with his hand raised high above. Present Mic allows it and a spotlight falls onto the student, where the guy begins his little spheal. “On the printout, there are four types of villains. If that is a misprint, then U.A., the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake. We examinees are here in this place because we wish to be molded into exemplary heroes.” He basically lectures Present Mic, before turning around and pointing to another student. “In addition, you over there with the curly hair-- You’ve been muttering this whole time. It’s distracting! If you’re here on a pleasure trip, then you should leave immediately!” Elias feels bad for whoever was muttering, but understands why it could be distracting, especially as he could hear it from much further away, whereas the other student was far closer.

“Okay, okay. Examinee Number 7111. Thanks for the great message. The fourth type of villain is worth zero points. That guy’s an obstacle, so to speak. There’s one in every battle center— An obstacle that will go crazy in narrow spaces. It’s not impossible to defeat, but there’s no reason to defeat it, either. I recommend you listeners try to avoid it.” What Present Mic states makes Elias curious, as they wouldn’t add a no pointer for no reason, somewhat ignoring the loud thank-you that comes from student examinee 7111.

“That’s all from me! Finally, i’ll give you listeners a present—our school motto! The hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: “A true hero is someone who overcomes life’s misfortunes.” Go beyond PLUS ULTRA! Now, everyone, good luck suffering!” And with that, the presentation is over. Students begin going towards their battle centers with hopes and dreams of passing the exam well-enough to get into the hero course. 

Elias is nervous as he stands before battle center F, his nerves almost consuming him. He sighs from his nose, the only way he could actually sigh, before trying to hype himself up. He  **has to make it.** Giving up is not an option, nor is losing. With a little bit more excitement, Elias awaits the start of the practical exam.

**_Failure will not be his path._ **


	6. The Fight for His Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (TW: Small implications of abuse/torture)

_ Japan _

_ Shizuoka Prefecture-Musutafu-U.A High School-Battle Center F _

_ April 1st 2314 _

While his nerves are admittedly keeping him on his feet as he awaits the start of the practical exam, he can’t help but observe the people around him. Elias found himself next to the other masked student, who stood proudly with his 6 arms. Though Elias has been around those with mutations for months, he is still fascinated by them. He recalls having passed by a pink-skinned girl with horns and found her to be objectively beautiful. The icy-blonde haired male may like guys, but he loves beautiful things. It’s why he finds his own magic to be so  _ special _ , for the beauty it creates.

  
The murmurs from the students are particularly loud, with many of them being surprised by the massive fake city built with the sole purpose of testing the examinees. Elias fully understands their sentiments, having not really taken in the massive structure before him as he was caught up in his nerves.

Elias is quickly taken out of his thoughts by the sound of Present Mic’s voice, who screamed out, “Okay, start!”. While the other students stand around confused, Elias runs straight into the massive brown door with the intention of racking up points. Working as a vigilante has taught Elias many unfortunate truths, but also some amazing life skills. The reality is that crime waits for no one and he has learned that lesson through making plenty of mistakes, believing that someone else would help him while doing his vigilante work, but in the end, he was on his own. 

Elias throws his hands out, creating two bright-blue beams of light which attack two 2-pointer robots, freezing them up completely. He then sends another blast, ultimately destroying the two robots. As he is racking up points, Elias can once again hear Present Mic’s voice, “What’s wrong? There are no real countdowns in real fights! Run, run! The die has been cast, you know.” The hero’s voice has woken up all the other candidates at battle center F, who all come swarming in all together. Elias is surprised however that no one came after him the first time around and he pities the students. Many of them have not lived lives where they would ever need to understand what Present Mic is saying, so of course many were not prepared to just  _ go _ .

Deciding not to focus on the other students, Elias mentally calculates the points he has gained within his head. 47 so far. It doesn’t feel like enough so he keeps going, subtly aiding other students by creating ice walls in front of those who don’t see the massive fists of the robots coming their way. He’s not foolish enough to think that the only objective throughout the entire exam is simply to defeat the robots, no, that would be too simple for a school that prides itself on being the best for heroes-in-training. By this point, the battle center is brutalized by the hundreds of quirks being used every single second by the students and it’s a bit dangerous, with Elias himself almost sinking from a quicksand quirk that came from a student who didn’t seem to know their own range somehow...that or they just didn’t see him. It’s not his fault that he’s short, he wasn’t getting the nutrients he needed and has since stopped eating entirely when his father  _ graced  _ him with a  **special** gift.

Inhaling and exhaling brings his mind back to where it needs to be, on the practical exam. With only 2 minutes left, Elias is tired, realizing that he needs to exercise even more. Working out here and there for a few months won’t give him the stamina nor the muscles he feels he’ll need to save his kingdom. However, outwardly, he shows no signs of exhaustion as that is a weakness.

Elias, throughout the practical exam, has noticed one glaring problem that somehow never entered his mind before. Every student, as the clock only has about 2 minutes left, is seemingly suffering from some sort of quirk-backlash per say, with some more extreme than others. Elias does not have a drawback, nor has he ever discovered one. If he had to really name one, it’d be the lack of control he can have if spooked or if his emotions get the better of him, but if he wanted to, the icy-blonde could continually use his powers as he pleases. It worries him a lot because if someone catches onto that, there could be dire consequences. He pledges to himself that if he gets in, he’ll stay under the radar. 

Unfortunately for Elias, that simply won’t be possible as all U.A teachers are currently watching the many battles occurring at the various testing sites. A small chuckle leaves Nezu’s mouth as he paid much attention to a very specific screen, starring a blue-eyed child wearing a bright blue mask, who was sending out beams of ice in rapid succession. It was most intriguing as after almost 8 minutes of constant quirk usage, he showed no signs of slowing down. Either the child was trained his entire life or something else was at play. What was even more intriguing were the child’s files that were seemingly created just months ago. Oh, it was easy for Nezu to pick up on some oddities about the documents, but after enough digging, some things were not adding up. Well, he’d keep his eyes on the child for now and see whether or not they are a possible threat to his establishment.

“In this practical exam, the examinees have not been informed of the number of villains or their locations. They have a limited amount of time in a vast area. They have to draw out the villains from there.” Nezu says into the quiet room full of large screens and packed with other staff members. He looks over at another screen from battle center F, showing a student with 6 arms scoping out other villains. “Information gathering ability to understand the situation before anyone else.” His eyes move over to another student with dark blue-hair and an engine quirk of sorts, “Mobility that can be used in many different circumstances.” With a gleam in his eyes. Nezu finds himself looking right at an interesting student that exudes sparkles off of his body, with a quirk that shoots lasers from his stomach. “Discernment to be able to stay calm in any situation!” The other teachers simply listened to Nezu’s little speech. None really knew which students Nezu was talking about exactly, but they agreed with what he stated a hero should have.

“And lastly, pure combat ability!” Nezu’s eyes stare straight at the scene picturing a spiky-blonde haired boy with a feral look of excitement visible upon his face. “These basic abilities needed to keep the peace in the streets are turned into points in this test!” Nezu doesn’t outright admit that rescue points are a major part of the exam, considering the fact that he is surrounded by fellow heroes who don’t need to even be told about such a thing. A colleague of his, Midnight or Kayama Nemuri, speaks out in interest. “Doesn’t this year’s group look promising?” Another colleague isn’t so sure he agrees with Midnight just yet, “Well, we can’t know that for sure yet.”

Aizawa Shouta has also been staring at the screen that is constantly starring Elias in disbelief, because he is pretty damn sure he is looking at his friend’s ward of sorts. A few years back, his husband had wanted to go to Norway for vacation for whatever reason and he agreed, knowing that going on vacation is tough for heroes in the first place as many feel an obligation to never leave their cities behind. They ran into a villain on their first night and while fighting, they teamed up with Ægishajálmr or Eiwaz Thomsen. The guy ended up being their tour guide of sorts for the rest of the trip and they became good friends with him. Aizawa hasn’t kept in touch much with Eiwaz, so he was pretty surprised to get a phone call out of the blue a few months back. According to Eiwaz, he had picked up a strange boy who didn’t speak but was desperate to get to Japan, specifically to U.A. Eiwaz, the bleeding heart, couldn’t let the poor kid just stay stuck in Norway so he paid for a plane ticket and sent the kid on his merry way, but not without giving him a few numbers. On that list was his own and Eiwaz wanted him to maybe look out for the kid, which led to Aizawa immediately scolding him. A child who could not speak was to use a cell phone to contact him.

It was beyond stupid and Eiwaz felt awful, instead asking Aizawa to then look out for him when he arrived at U.A. Well, the kid is at least at the practical exam and admittedly has plenty of potential. He is completely aware of his own surroundings, aiding students here and there who do not have an eagle’s view to say the least. The kid also has a strong quirk and according to his file, it is known as Ice Spirit. Apparently, the kid can control both ice and snow, which isn’t entirely rare, but the control he has is. It’d be interesting to have two different ice users within his class, already having confirmed 1 Todoroki Shoto in his class roster. 

Focusing back on the other multiple screens, he can hear one of his fellow colleagues prepare themselves to hit the button that will unleash the 0 pointer on all battle centers. “Their true test is still to come.” His colleague utters out, before casually pressing the button. Aizawa, along with the other staff members, watch as every single battle center shakes from the power that comes from the 0 pointer. Throughout recent years, the 0 pointer is often left alone or used as a means to really separate those who are ready to throw it all in to save others from those who aren’t. The 0 pointers are usually too large for students to defeat and many disregard it as it brings no points for them. 

Elias on the other hand stared up at the 0 pointer in horror. It was intimidating, massive, and could crush him just as easily. He didn’t criticize those who were running away, as he honestly wanted to do that himself. The beast rained havoc on the battle center and just as Elias was about to turn away, he heard the faintest call for help. Whipping his head around at the speed of light, he tried to gauge where the voice came from, but it was difficult over all the incessant screaming. For years Elias has learned to mask his emotions and conceal when things both scared and hurt him, all in fear of being punished himself. 

With a calm demeanor on the outside, Elias rushes over to the voice, having finally found the source. He throws up one of the largest ice walls he’d ever conjure in hopes of having enough time to get to the person. Miraculously, it holds a bit as the 0 pointer tries to ram through the wall, but it won’t hold for long. The voice belongs to a dark purple-haired girl with earphone jacks hanging off each of her ears. The girl’s small black lazy-looking pupils are contorted in fear and Elias can recognize that fear of possible incoming pain or death so well. 

He knows he can’t reassure her with words, so instead Elias grabs onto her arm and pulls her into his arms, then proceeds to lift her up. The girl’s left ankle is twisted, so she cannot walk on her own. Elias then begins running as fast as he can, as the wall shatters behind him. He has no time to erect another one and instead focuses on running, wondering how much longer the exam is. Luckily, he no longer has to run.

“Time’s up!” Present Mic’s voice booms throughout each battle center and Elias sighs in relief, carefully putting the girl down. She stares up at him, “Thanks for saving me, name’s Jirou Kyouka.” The girl bows down slowly, shakily having stood up. Elias is at a loss here, not really knowing how to communicate with someone he isn’t sure knows sign. Quickly, he signs to her, hoping that maybe she’ll understand. ‘No problem, my name is E-L-I-A-S.’ The dark purple haired girl smiles at him, having completely understood what he said, and from there on, the two converse through signs. It takes a while for Jirou to get her ankle healed as Recovery Girl is the only quick-healer on site and there are plenty of battle centers to go through.

Elias ends up exchanging numbers with Jirou once she gets all healed up by Recovery Girl and they leave together, only really parting once they are outside of the school. By the time Elias reaches his apartment and opens the door, he is beyond exhausted and actually showing it. Neither Toga nor Dabi are home, both having prior arrangements that they wouldn’t tell him about, which is fine. They are his family and he trusts them to hell and back, so until they tell him what’s up, he won’t snoop around. 

Elias throws himself onto the couch and decides that he will not move for the rest of the day. His entire body is sore and all that stress he felt has finally collapsed, making him want to sleep the rest of the day away, which is exactly what he does. He doesn’t hear his family get home, nor see the cooing expressions made by Toga who regards him as her little brother. 

The day passes by slowly, with Elias dreaming of all the wonders of what U.A will bring to his life.

_ Japan _

_ Shizuoka Prefecture _

_ April 2nd-7th 2314 _

The week passes by slowly, with no news of whether he got in or not into U.A. It stresses Elias out because he has to make it in, otherwise he’ll have to resort to far harsher means to save his kingdom and..though he would do it, the entire concept would still be painful. Dabi and Toga both try to cheer him up in their own ways, with Dabi teaching him new ways to fight and with Toga dragging him out to go shopping. He loves that they’d do those small actions to take his mind off of the acceptance or rejection letter.

Luckily for Elias, on the 7th, his letter from U.A arrives. The day has been somewhat lazy for Elias, who has spent his time reading the most interesting books. It’s so odd to him that what he used to regard as fantasy is a reality, so books about those with powers are more so nonfiction. 

While reading a story about a young Japanese ice skater who works with his Russian figure skating idol, he hears Toga’s loud screech. “ELIAS, THE LETTER FROM U.A. IS HERE!!!!” Elias rapidly drops his book and runs out of the room he shares with Toga, coming at her like a giant puppy dog whose owner just bought him food. Toga wildly waves the letter around while giggling, before placing it in Elias’s hands, who looks beyond nervous. He doesn’t really want to open it without Dabi, but Toga just tells him that Dabi wouldn’t mind, so he opens it up.

“I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION!” All Might’s voice booms throughout their small apartment and Elias is honestly flustered. He found himself looking up to the guy after a few months of living in Japan, though he doesn’t quite approve of one guy being the pillar for an entire society. Toga, on the other hand, grimaces a bit at All Might but says nothing, not wanting to ruin Elias’s possible acceptance or make his rejection worse.

“YOU YOUNG OLDENBURG, YOU SIR HAVE PASSED BOTH THE PRACTICAL EXAM AND WRITTEN EXAM. IN FACT, ON THE PRACTICAL EXAM, YOU GOT 58 VILLAIN POINTS! BUT WAIT, THAT’S NOT ALL, YOUR BRAVERY AND CONSTANT AID TO OTHER STRUGGLING STUDENTS HAS SHOWN US AT U.A EXACTLY WHAT KIND OF STUDENT WE ARE LOOKING FOR. ON TOP OF THE 58 VILLAIN POINTS, YOU HAVE GOTTEN 30 RESCUE POINTS, PLACING YOU AT NUMBER ONE ON THE LEADERBOARD!” Elias can feel the tears rolling down his face, finding that the dam finally broke. He was so,  _ so _ stressed about not getting in, but he did it. The message, however, hadn’t quite finished yet. “NOW YOUNG OLDENBURG, THIS IS YOUR ACADEMIA!” All Might’s voice once again booms out, before the video completely stops. Toga hops onto him, praising him for all his hard work. “You did it!~” She squeals out, hugging him tightly. 

Elias is just floored by the fact that he also got first place, as he hugs Toga back. He can’t wait to tell Dabi! Elias also texts Jirou, finding that she also got in. It’s a relief that he will at least know one friendly face.

When Dabi arrives back home and learns of the good news, he brings Elias into a crushing hug, proud of his little brother. Though he wishes the kid wasn’t all for the hero life, he would never stop him. Dabi wants to see Elias succeed and maybe even prove his parents wrong who have hurt the kid in ways his own father never had. He just hopes that the kid’s hero life doesn’t interfere with his newer path he is looking at.

_ Japan _

_ Shizuoka Prefecture-Musutafu-U.A High School _

_ April 7th-9th 2314 _

The weekend passes by in a blur, with Elias having received his uniform and classroom. He also had to pick up some notebooks and textbooks just to be prepared for the upcoming classes. He feels guilty for spending Dabi’s and Toga’s hard-earned cash, as they both refused to allow him to get an actual part-time job. He had once thought about giving them his gold coins..but later realized that would bring far too many questions if the coins were brought in somewhere. 

He has been preparing himself for the first day of classes, hoping that he’ll possibly make some good allies. It’s not as though he doesn’t want to make many friends, but the reality of the matter is that he needs those he can rely on and making a ton of friends, then subsequently wasting his time won’t work out well for him. However..he relishes in the idea of having plenty of people to add to his makeshift family of sorts. Elias just hopes that the first day won’t be complicated at all.

  
  


_ Japan _

_ Shizuoka Prefecture-Musutafu-U.A High School _

_ April 10th 2314 _

Elias found himself walking to U.A early in the morning, not wanting to arrive close to when class starts. He’s beyond excited for the first day, feeling as though he has finally accomplished something to add to his own self-worth. The concept of a hero school intrigues him, but honestly also worries Elias. He finds that heroes are often taught that the world is painted in black and white, rather than shades of grey.

His blood family would probably be seen as villains, even if they were under a quirk of sorts, simply because of the cruelty they’ve inflicted on him. It worries him that people won’t want to really help him, instead believing that he is trying to justify his parent’s actions. Elias inhales and exhales, deciding to focus on the reality in front of him.

He takes in the large establishment, still amazed by the entire institution. The icy-blonde searches for class 1-A and cheers inwardly once he successfully finds it within 7 minutes. The doors are insanely massive and it makes him wonder how tall students have been in previous years to warrant such height. Trying to bury his nerves and excitement, Elias slowly opens up the door and attracts the attention of 3 different students.

The first has both white and red hair, parted perfectly down the middle and heterochromatic eyes, one turquoise and the other a dark brownish grey. The male also has a large burn scar on his left eye. He holds a stoic gaze, with deep pain burning within his eyes and it deeply resonates with Elias. Before he can think about it any further, the student turns away from him.

The next student has long shiny black hair tied up in a spiky ponytail. Her eyes are an onyx color and pointed inwards, somewhat reminding Elias of a cat. She gives off strong vibes of responsibility and elegance, similar to how he was raised, though he doubts she is an actual princess. Perhaps she is simply wealthy. 

The last student is a tall male with broad shoulders, who moves fairly stiffly. He has short dark blue hair and fairly square eyes, covered by some square glasses. The serious expression the guy wears makes Elias a bit weary, having seen similar expressions within his own hard-headed tutors. Though, he is sure the male wouldn’t hurt him...maybe simply enforce the rules a bit more strictly. 

Elias quickly finds his seat in the very back, right by the window, and pretends he isn’t there. The stiff student however walks over to him, pushing up his glasses. “Ahem, hello there! My name is Iida Tenya! I am very pleased to make your acquaintance and become close comrades on the journey to become great heroes!” Iida finishes off, looking at Elias expectantly, who is actually a bit nervous. 

He takes out a brand new notebook, which he plans to use as communication until he knows exactly who can sign and who cannot. Taking out his pen, Elias writes down his own information,  _ Hello, my name is Oldenburg Elias. It is a pleasure to meet you, Iida-san _ . The dark-blue haired male is a bit surprised by the lack of verbal communication but quickly disregards it, knowing that some people simply cannot speak or choose not to. From there, the two converse a bit as more and more students fill up the once quiet classroom, letting it become far more noisy. 

Eventually, Iida leaves him, stalking towards a spiky-blonde haired guy who has his feet on his desk. He decidedly ignores the noise coming from the other side of the room and instead brightens up when Jirou arrives. He waves her over, glad to finally have someone whose company he enjoys. “Elias! I’m so glad to see you!” Jirou both says and signs, glad to also have a friend in her class. The two had become extremely close, fairly quickly as their personalities simply worked well together. It didn’t take long for the two to move onto first names without suffixes.

Eventually, their conversation is disrupted by a large shout from a female, “Oh, that curly hair! You’re the plain looking one!” Elias turns straight towards the commotion, noticing a small curly green-haired male who seems nervous as hell. The girl next to him, who has bobbed brown hair with shorts bangs that reach about a quarter of the way down her forehead. She seems extremely peppy and bubbly, reminding him of Toga. “You passed, just like Present Mic said! Of course you did! Your punch was amazing!” She cries out and if Elias could really snort, he would, having noticed how flustered the broccoli kid had gotten. “Oh, well, um, it was thanks to you going to speak with him directly that I, uh...Huh? How did you know about that?” The kid was confused, his flusteredness leaving faster than the speed of light.

Ignoring the conversation for now, Elias realizes Jirou has sauntered over to another table, right near the onyx eye colored girl. If Elias could smirk, he would definitely be doing that, having exchanged preferences with Jirou over text. He decides to lay his head down on the text, overhearing how terribly sorry Iida is for his assumptions, which leaves the green bean flustered again. 

With his head down on the desk, Elias picks up his eyes a bit and squints them, staring at the odd yellow sleeping bag just innocently lying on the floor. Horror fills his features as the bag slowly turns over, revealing a grumpy face, who smirks right back at Elias. Quickly, Elias turns the other way and decides to ignore whatever the hell he just saw, thinking maybe he had hallucinated. Maybe someone in his class has an illusion-based quirk.

Suddenly, the man leaves his sleeping bag, revealing him in his entirety. The teacher has messy, shoulder length black hair and a worn-out appearance, as if being in the room he currently is in is dreadful enough. He has unkempt facial hair and tired eyes. The male is also wearing a ragged black outfit that includes a long-sleeved shirt and matching pants that tuck themselves into boots, with a grey-ish scarf around his neck. “Okay, it took you seconds before you were quiet.” He utters out, his voice somewhat soft yet annoyed all at the same time. “Time is limited. You kids are not rational enough.”

Many of the students in his class are surprised that the man in front of them is a hero, as most heroes are fairly uptight about their appearances. Elias completely understands the sentiment, seeing as the many heroes he has already seen have all been in the limelight and love to put on appearances. Sometimes that makes it hard for Elias to really see genuity within many of the heroes, but he also has no room to judge them as being in the spotlight probably requires them to keep on certain masks for long amounts of hours. 

“I’m your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta. Nice to meet you.” That gains a reaction from the class, mostly of disbelief. It intrigues Elias, as he has been studying many of the heroes around Japan..just in case he came across any of them while patrolling. However, he has never seen the hero in front of him, not through the media nor through Dabi or Toga. Either the guy is a very unknown hero, which wouldn’t make much sense considering he teaches at a school that is known for producing the best of the best, or he is one of those hard to find underground heroes. Elias believes it is the latter option. Though the icy-blonde cannot recognize the hero, he feels as though he should know him

for some reason. He decides to put it on the backburner for now.

“It’s kind of sudden, but put this on and go out onto the field.” Aizawa says, pulling out a different uniform from his sleeping bag. Elias grabs his own and follows the other students to the locker rooms, a bit nervous about getting changed. He isn’t ashamed of the scars on his body whatsoever, but he isn’t ready to answer the questions that come with them being seen. Luckily, there are a few stalls within the locker room that he can occupy, which is exactly what he does. The male changes into the blue uniform that has large white accent marks and small red ones. Once the uniform is fit on him, he exits the locker rooms and avoids his countless shirtless peers, not wanting to really stare at anyone. Honestly, being with Dabi and Toga have made him a lot more..shameless and open, but he isn’t completely comfortable letting everyone know his sexuality, especially if it gets noticed  _ in _ the locker room.

Elias stands outside on the field, along with just a few other students and the teacher himself, as they await the rest of the students who are making their way over. Once everyone is over, Aizawa informs them exactly of what they’ll be doing. “A Quirk assessment test?!?” The statement is yelled out by almost everyone, all of which seem surprised that they would do an assessment on the first day, rather than attend orientation. The brown bobbed hair girl is the one who asks about the orientation. “What about the entrance ceremony? The orientation?” Their teacher, however, doesn’t believe in attending it. “If you’re going to become a hero, you don’t have time for such leisurely events. U.A’s selling point is how unrestricted its school traditions are. That’s also how the teachers run their classes.” He explains, wanting to get his point across to all his-hopefully future- students. 

“You kids have been doing these since junior high, too, right? Physical fitness tests where you weren’t allowed to use your Quirks.” Aizawa pulls out his phone, showing different physical fitness tests. “The country still uses averages taken from results from students not using their quirks. It’s not rational.” Elias fully agrees with that statement, as certain quirks can make a big difference in those fitness tests. “Well, the ministry of Education is procrastinating. Elias, you placed first in the practical exam, right?” Surprised to find himself singled out, he nods, ignoring the seething glare from the spiky-blonde. 

“In junior high, what was your best result for the softball throw?” Elias jolts at the question and quickly signs the answer ‘36 meters’ completely forgetting that there was a high possibility the teacher didn’t know sign language at all. “Alright, then try doing it with your quirk.” Elias sighs through his nose in relief, glad he could at least communicate with his teacher. Aizawa hands him

the ball and Elias walks over to the circle on the ground, standing within it as he prepares himself to throw it. He has never done an exercise like this before, but has the perfect idea of how to use his ‘quirk’. 

During one of his patrols as a vigilante, he ended up helping a woman out who had needed to get her purse onto the top floor of a building without attracting attention to it. She stated the purse was being sought after by a small villain group and only the person on the top floor could protect it. With that in mind, Elias grabbed the purse and created a large rod of ice that kept going until it reached its destination. 

“You can do whatever you want as long as you stay inside the circle. Hurry up. Give it all you’ve got.” With the confirmation from Aizawa, Elias turns towards the front, facing the open fields. He holds the ball in the palms of his hands before creating a  _ large _ rod that eventually stops once it is near the top of the U.A building in terms of height. The ball itself goes flying after that for a bit, before a beep is heard on Aizawa’s phone. “Know your own maximum first.” The teacher utters out, showing the students the number of meters the ball has reached, ‘970.3’. “That is the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero.” 

The number elicits sounds of surprise and ‘woahs!’ from his classmates, which makes Elias a bit flustered, still not used to positive opinions on his own magic. However, some of the students also exclaim how fun it’ll be to be able to use their quirks, upsetting their teacher in the process.

“‘It looks fun’, huh? You have three years to become a hero. Will you have an attitude like that the whole time? All right, whoever comes in last place in all eight tests will be judged to have no potential and will be punished with expulsion.” Aizawa scarily grins, planning to push his new students to achieve their best by being under pressure.

At this moment, the class knew they screwed up and Elias became nervous, not willing to get expelled on the first day. No, that would be  _ awful _ and it’d make Elias feel like a worthless piece of trash.

Unfortunately, this is the real start of their hero academia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late chapter, I was busy!


	7. An Odd Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (TW: Tiny mention of abuse/torture, self-deprecation)

_Japan_

_Shizuoka Prefecture-Musutafu-U.A High School-Field_

_April 10th 2314_

The first event was a stamina sort of test. Every student would be required to do a 50-meter dash in a straight line using their quirks in creative ways. Elias, whose stamina was subpar despite his time as a vigilante was slightly worried. He wasn’t exactly sure how to use his ‘quirk’ in a way that would accelerate his speed, while also not somehow sabotaging his running partner.

The first two students who went up were the sparkly blonde and the pink-skinned girl. Recognition flashed in his eyes, remembering how cool he found the pink skin. _‘What a small word’_ , he thought. When the two went up, the sparkly guy known as Aoyama Yuuga, turned towards the rest of the class and blatantly winked. “Je serai le meilleur~”* The blonde stated, before using his stomach lasers to get across the 50-meter lane. Ashido Mina seemed irked and ran at the same time as Aoyama, using her acid to skate across the field. 

While watching the two battle it out speed-wise, Elias felt a tap on his shoulder, prompting him to turn around. “Bro, your throw was just so manly!” A red-headed male stated, rubbing the back of his neck. Elias himself felt a bit flustered by the compliment, especially coming from a guy. Taking out his notepad from the small pocket in his pants, he wrote a ‘thank-you’ to the male.

“Don’t sweat it bro! Name’s Kirishima Eijiro, let's be friends!” The enthusiasm from Kirishima made Elias feel warm inside, enjoying the fact that making friends was a lot easier outside of his kingdom. He nodded towards Kirishima, before writing out his name on his notebook, along with his number. This would be the start of one of the most manliest friendships.

Eventually, it was Elias’s turn to run and he was paired up with a blonde-haired guy with a tail. The two nodded at one another before running off at the sound of a gunshot. Elias quickly turned around and created a large wall of ice, before shooting a large beam of ice that pushed him all the way across the finish line. The male next to him finished close to his own time of 3.04 seconds. 

“Good job, the way you used your quirk was ingenious. My name is Ojiro Mashirao.” The tail boy bowed to him and Elias bowed back, presenting his name once again in his notebook. The two went off to the side and continued to watch the many students go through the first test. 

Aizawa kept track in his head of the little comments he made after each student went, but kept particular attention to Elias, who seemed to be on a higher level in terms of quirk-usage, compared to the other students. He reflected those who got in on recommendations. The hero also kept track of those who were doing less than subpar, most likely from never having worked out or thought of a way to use their quirk in the test he gave them.

Eventually, everyone was moved onto the grip strength test and Elias had no qualms about the fact that he would most likely do awful. His powers couldn’t really be used in a way to enhance his strength, unless he covered his entire hand in ice. However, it would cause his hand to become stiff and unmovable. Inwardly groaning a bit, he grabbed onto his device for the exam and stared at it.

Deciding to just get on with it, Elias placed as much power as he could in his hand with the strength of his mind, but gained a pitiful score of 43.0kg. It wasn’t awful, but it spoke of how his muscles weren’t that defined nor powerful yet. He knew that this wouldn’t be his forte, but still felt a bit down at the score he received. 

He wasn’t the only one to receive a less than amazing score, having taken a small peek at the broccoli-haired kid next to him. The guy got a 56.0kg, which was still better than his own score. Somehow, Elias felt as though he was disappointing Dabi and Toga for the awful score as they trained him a lot. He wanted a redo honestly.

While he was caught up in his mind, he heard a large exclaim come from the perverted grape in their class, who he noticed had leered at the girls multiple times already. “Octopuses are sexy.” Elias cringed at the statement and didn’t quite understand the reference to an octopus. Yes, the other masked male known as Shoji Mezo did indeed get an outrageous score of 540.0kg, but Elias would equate that to a gorilla rather than an octopus. 

The next test was the standing long jump test, something Elias had thus far never done before. Some students clearly had it easier than others, with Aoyama being a prime example. Others who made it across were the spiky blonde anger issues kid and Yaoyorozu, who created a mini plane to get herself across. Elias stared at the long jump test area, before stepping back a bit.

He created a large slide made of ice and climbed up the icy stairs, hoping that it would give him enough momentum when he jumped from the very end of the speedy slide. His method seemed to be alright as the teacher didn’t call him out on it and with renewed confidence, Elias jumped down the slide and hopped off right at the end, getting him just _barely_ across the entire test.

Kirishima gave him a thumbs up, while Jirou smirks at him, all while Elias pants from the almost-heart attack he received for doing that stunt in the first place. One wrong move and he could’ve twisted his ankle or broke his arm, something would screw him completely and lead to a possible expulsion from the teacher himself. Grimacing at the slight pain shooting up in his right leg, Elias cautiously limped over to the side, trying not to attract any attention. There were still 5 more tests to go and he did not want to be told to sit aside.

Repeated side steps was the next exam and Elias once again inwardly groaned, feeling as though some god was screwing him over indefinitely. The perverted grape was able to do the entire test flawlessly, using his own sticky balls as a means of going back and forth rapidly. Elias did what he could and had a pathetic score of 45 side steps, being unable to do more in fear of further screwing up his right leg. Sometimes, Elias swears he has the worst luck at the worst times.

The next test was the ball throw, which Elias had already done so he was allowed to just watch the others participate. Some of the other students did amazingly, such as the bubbly brown-headed girl. With her quirk, she was able to get infinity on her throw, something that he didn’t believe was possible at first. The rest of the class was stunned into silence by her score, clearly not having expected it either.

The spiky blonde yelled out die during his turn, getting a respectable 870.5 meters for his score. The male often talks big game but has the skills to back it up. Other notable ball throwers included the peppermint boy, Yaoyorozu, Ojiro, and a few others. The most interesting throw came from the resident broccoli himself, whose quirk was put to a stop by the teacher.

“I erased your quirk. The entrance exam was definitely not rational enough.” Elias stared, along with the rest of class, as their teacher’s scarf suddenly flowed around him menacingly. His eyes were a deep red and annoyance seeped into his features. “Even a kid like you was accepted.” That one hit deep in Elias’s mind, though he knew it wasn’t directed at him. Midoriya seemed absolutely crushed by the notion that his quirk was erased, until he realized exactly who his teacher was.

“Those goggles...I see! You can erase other people’s Quirks with your Quirk just by looking at them. The Eraser Hero: Eraserhead!” Midoriya yelled out, but the rest of the class was a bit confused, not really recognizing their teacher. Elias, on the other hand, feels like he recognizes the name somewhere, but can’t pinpoint where. Frustrated at his apparent lack of memory, Elias completely tunes out what is going on around him. He scours his brain for information but nothing comes up, leaving Elias unsatisfied. He begins to pace around as Midoriya is told to go again, accidentally spotting the number one hero awkwardly watching the class.

When the two’s eyes meet, neither move nor say anything, before having their eyes look elsewhere. Elias isn’t really fond of awkward situations, nor does he know how to explain the one he was just in. Turning back towards his classmates, he looks in horror upon Midoriya’s mangled finger, wincing at the pain that would be causing him. He’s had his finger broken before...it’s not painless at all. Though, that is nothing compared to having his fingernails ripped off. Shivering at the thought, he quickly thinks of happier things.

However, his happier thoughts of sunshine and glitter are interrupted by the spiky blonde going after the broccoli. “Oi, I have dry eye!” Their teacher exclaims, annoyed that he has to stop a student from attacking another. The other students are pitying Midoriya for having such a great quirk but having the unfortunate drawback of being hurt by said quirk. The green bean is mother henned by Uraraka, while the spiky blonde grits his teeth in complete anger. Elias decides to stay far away from him for good, 

The next exam was the long-distance run, something Elias did _not_ excel at whatsoever. He ran about 5 laps before collapsing onto the ground, his right leg screaming at him to **stop**. Using his magic, Elias covered his right leg in a light cover of ice to reduce the clear inflammation, still trying to hide the injury. He was unsuccessful however, as a dark shadow loomed over his entire being. Slowly raising his own head, Elias stared into the zombie-like eyes of his teacher, who gave him a pointed look. “If you’re hurt, you tell me. You’ve done what you could today, so once the results are out, you’re off to the infirmary with Midoriya, alright Oldenburg?” Giving his teacher a slow nod, Elias attempts to get up but is unable to, garnering help from his teacher who lets out a sigh. Slowly, the two walk over to where the rest of the students are.

“Okay, i’ll quickly tell you the results. The total is simply the marks you got from each test. It’s a waste of time to explain verbally, so i’ll show you the results all at once.” He boredly lets out, keeping a keen eye on problem child #1 and problem child #2. Aizawa realizes he’ll be saddled with these brats for the next few years and groans, excited at the prospect but annoyed at the exact same time.

Elias finds himself at rank 7, surprised. He wasn’t awful at all, but some of his scores were pretty subpar. He isn’t surprised to see Yaoyorozu at the top, as she has an incredibly versatile quirk, but he is surprised by the last rank. The green bean is last, yet somehow the invisible girl ranked above him? That made no sense to Elias, as the girl didn’t do great on the ball throw at all, but he guessed that because she came ahead of Midoriya in the long distance run and another exam, that it placed her ahead of him.

“By the way, I was lying about the expulsion. It was a rational deception to draw out the upper limits of your Quirks.” Their teacher has the creepiest grin on his face as he recites those facts, clearly enjoying the looks of bewilderment on his students. Suddenly, everyone screams out a large ‘What?!’, aside from a few students. Elias is too focused on the pain in his right leg to care about Yaoyorozu already having known that the entire exam was a rational deception. 

Eventually, the students are sent back to class, while both Midoriya and Elias are sent along to the nurse’s office. Elias is aided by Midoriya, who spews about a thousand questions at him all regarding his quirk, but the ice mage is unable to answer the guy at all, as his hands are preoccupied. When they reach Recovery Girl’s office, she quickly ushers them in. “Alright dears, show me what’s wrong.” She gently says, prepared to heal the students that showed up in her office.

Midoriya steps up first, showing the hero his mangled broken finger that’s purple all over. Recovery Girl tutts at him, before smacking a major smooch on his forehead, instantly healing the wound. The green bean is completely amazed by this and is ready to rapidly ask questions, when he quickly realizes he isn’t the only patient in the room. Elias doesn’t move, waiting for Recovery Girl to come to him, in order to prevent himself from being in even more pain. She smooches Elias as well, which heals whatever pain was present in his right leg. Thankful for the healing, Elias bows down, but Recover Girl wants none of that. “It’s my job to help the students out, so if you have any issues that aren’t self-inflicted in a sense, do come by!” She waves them off.

The two are let out with promises of pain for Midoriya specifically if he lands himself in her office again for another self-inflicted injury. It makes Elias wonder when the green bean was in her office, maybe the day of the entrance exam? He doesn’t sign nor write any questions about what Recovery Girl said, as it isn’t his business. 

Midoriya gave Elias a quick goodbye before leaving the school, but Elias stayed behind for a second. Today was exhausting overall, but it made him feel great, knowing that he’d be trained into a far better hero and it’d prepare him to beat that _monster_. Never again would he allow his home to be ruled by a ruler behind the shadows. Once he is defeated, all will be well and he can return home to a loving family. Maybe he’d even bring Dabi and Toga along to meet his parents! Those happier thoughts filled up his mind, 

When he left the school, he was surprised to see that Jirou waited for him. With a quick sign of ‘Hey’, Elias ran right up to her. “Today was insane. What kind of teacher decides to throw us into a physical assessment right off the bat!?” Elias signs in agreement, but kind of understands the sentiment within his mind. If he had to evaluate guards who were meant to protect him, he’d probably do something really similar. He turns towards Jirou, ‘Well, hopefully tomorrow won’t be as bad.’ Jirou hums, not really agreeing or disagreeing as their teacher seems to be wholly unpredictable. 

Eventually, the two split off by an intersection and Elias is left to walk home alone, right through the rough neighborhood. He’s excited to tell his family all about his odd day, but he isn’t sure they’ll want to hear him gush about seeing the number one hero. The two have hard feelings towards All Might, though he completely understands why. It’s foolish for a society to put all their hopes and dreams onto one man..it reminds him of the horror stories his mother used to tell him. Arendelle wasn’t always peaceful, having been ravaged by wars as the entire kingdom placed their hopes on the king, who ended up getting killed and placing the kingdom into anarchy. He fears for what will happen to Japan once All Might is gone.

Unlocking the door to room 412, Elias is surprised that both Dabi and Toga are home. However, the two are sleeping next to each other on the couch, bringing an imaginary smile to his face. Careful not to wake them up, Elias gently shuts the door and quietly walks to his shared room with Toga, throwing his school bag up onto his bag, before going back out. He places himself next to the two on the couch, before falling into a light sleep with dreams of voices calling out to him. He dreams of nothing, but the sleep is ever peaceful.

He’s shaken awake by a grinning Toga, who looks extremely excited. “OH TELL ME ALL ABOUT YOUR FIRST DAY~!” She squeals out, more excited than even he was about his day. Chuckling a bit, Elias sits himself up from his slouching position, noticing that Dabi is gone. ‘I’ll tell you in a second, where’s Dabi?’ He signs out, wanting to tell Dabi about his day as well. 

Toga thinks for a second, before a lightbulb goes off in her head. “Mr.Flame brain is currently getting dinner, I blackmailed him into getting me some blood from the blood bank nearby.~” She whispers the last part, giddy at the notion of getting some blood for dinner, rather than regular food. Elias, used to her odd quirks, just shakes his head. ‘I’ll tell you about today when he comes back then.’ Toga pouts but concedes to what Elias wants, falling onto the couch in a dramatic manner. She continues to whine jokingly, acting as if the world will break apart if he doesn’t spill the tea of what his day was like. 

Luckily for her, Dabi arrives a few minutes later carrying bags of red ‘juice’, with an annoyed expression plastered onto his face. “God I fucking hate having to go to that shitty blood bank. Do you know how hard it is to steal shit in broad daylight and not get caught? No, you don’t, because that’s my job.” He huffs out, dropping the bags onto the kitchen counter. “Oh Elias, welcome home. How was your day?” Dabi’s quick change from annoyed adult to caring mother never fails to amuse Elias, who loves the way Dabi acts as though he is both a parent and older caring brother all in one. Elias quickly hops off the couch and hugs Dabi, having desensitized himself to the man. It took a while to not flinct at either Dabi or Toga, but he was immensely proud of himself when he no longer did. 

‘Today was great! Our teacher was a bit of a hardass, having given us a quirk assessment of sorts on the first day, but my classmates are really nice. ’ Elias signs out to both Dabi and Toga, who have matching expressions of relief. Their younger brother had expressed thoughts of worry over being seen as a freak for having a quirk, but they quickly ridded him of those worries by explaining that it was rarer to not have a quirk than to have one. It wasn’t the best argument, but it did the trick for someone who lived around others who had no special powers whatsoever. Elias felt like less of an abomination, which he’d be called quite frequently over the last 4 years. It wasn’t something he found solace in at all.

Dinner passed by in a cherry manner, with Toga gleefully chugging down bags of blood and Dabi munching on a bag of chips he’d boughten the day before. It took awhile for Elias to feel comfortable near those who could eat, while he couldn’t, but nowadays he could care less. He misses being able to speak and eat, but hopefully he’ll be able to get these stitches out of his mouth soon.

Hours went by slowly, with the three of them watching an interesting action movie where the protagonist had a quirk known as Halo, which prevented him from ever having the worst luck. It reminded Elias of this odd book he read, where the mc never seemed to really be beaten down to the ground, as he always unlocked something right at a critical moment during a battle. He didn’t really enjoy the movie and quickly said goodnight to his family, taking a nice relaxing shower. Honestly, Elias almost fell asleep in the shower from the sheer warmth he felt from the entire atmosphere. When he got out, he threw on some fluffy pj’s and got into the top bed on the bunk bed, eyes fluttering to a close.

_Dream_

_A woman sparked into existence, her fiery red hair flowing every which way. The air around her moved in rapid succession, making Elias feel as though he jumped into a tornado. Heterochromatic eyes -1 light blue and 1 light purple- stared straight into baby blue eyes intensely, as if waiting for him to make the next move. Slowly, her mouth opened and the oddest of words flew right out. “One day, you’ll come to Atohollan and take your rightful place as the bridge between the spirits and humans. Many dangerous trials block your path, but have no fear, for your allies will pave the way towards victory.” Her voice was breathtaking in a way Elias couldn’t comprehend. He wanted to bask in the warmth her entire aura exuded, as the air pressure surrounding her lessened to little wisps of air._

_“A man controls them all and ignorance is their calling. A once happy family shattered into a regime of terror, only to be saved by the destruction of one. A barrier blocks the ignorant but it will fall and once it does, you must save them all. Young Elias, we await your presence.” The woman faded out of existence and instead, a structure of snow and ice filled its place. Elias stepped forward, going towards the opening in the structure as curiosity laced every fiber in his body. A narrow tunnel is what Elias walked into, with the entire area being as quiet as the night sky. He placed his hand onto the wall, noticing how a spark of blue light lit within the wall as he walked down. It followed his hand and eventually, Elias came into a large opening with an icy floor._

_He couldn’t keep going, as a dark abyss separated one side from the other, but his curiosity won out in the end. Taking a few steps back within the icy cavern, Elias ran straight forward and jumped, creating large ice platforms each time he jumped until he found himself all the way across. Once again, he went into a narrow tunnel and placed his hand on the icy wall, whereas this time, a purple-blue spark lit upon the wall. It quickly ran from him and Elias hurriedly followed, stopped by large ice pillars blocking his way. With a movement of his hands, a glowing light emitted from them and threw up the ice pillars onto the two sides of the large room. The entire place was so_ **_magical_ ** _and felt like home to Elias, he never wanted to leave. In front of him lay a triangular shaped opening, with 4 crystals shaped into the icy wall. The inside showed an aurora and Elias walked forward, hesitantly reaching a hand out towards the beautiful colors. The second he touched it, the aurora split off into hundreds of tiny crystals with different symbols on them. At the moment, Elias was unable to identify the 4 different symbols. Just as he was about to touch one of those floating crystals, his vision turned completely black._

_Japan_

_Shizuoka Prefecture-Apartment 412-Musutafu-U.A High School_

_April 11th 2314_

Elias groggily woke up, with his body feeling sore as hell. He felt utterly sick, which was awful, but decided to go to class anyways. A problem occurred, once Elias sneezed and a tiny snowman popped into existence. That wasn’t written in his quirk description at all, which made him inwardly groan. Slowly, he got up and left his bed, changing into his uniform. He left the room with his school bag in hand, finding no one in the common room. On the kitchen counter lay a note explaining how both Dabi and Toga were busy with plans they couldn’t explain to him. 

Sighing, Elias placed his mask on his face and left the apartment, making his way towards U.A. He passed by many of his classmates, as he decided to get to class today later than he did yesterday. He sat at his desk, stifling any upcoming sneezes. He reallly didn’t want to create any more tiny snowmen. That would bring questions he wanted to avoid answering. However, his head was pounding and his vision was becoming blurry as he laid his head upon his desk. 

Elias missed the concerned looks from both Jirou and Kirishima, who wanted to approach him but noticed the lack of energy he had. They ended up being unable to get to him as homeroom began and their teacher slipped out of his yellow sleeping bag. “Alright brats, let's begin- Oldenburg, head up.” Aizawa called out, but Elias didn’t respond, too sick to form words. Slowly, he raised his head up, his face scrunching up as if about to sneeze. To Elias’s horror, he did indeed sneeze...but no snowman popped into existence. 

To say he was confused was an understatement, as Elias rapidly searched around the room for a snowman, but nope, nada. His teacher seemed a bit annoyed but noticed the sick look upon his own face. “Oi, go to Recovery Girl if you’re sick, problem child.” Elias signed an ‘Ok’ in response, before groggily leaving his seat as he fled the classroom, further missing the concerned looks. His trip to Recovery Girl took some time, as he struggled to walk very far and almost collapsed once within the room. Recovery Girl quickly brought him over to a bed as she gave him a kiss, sucking away all the energy he had.

Elias’s lack of awareness meant he missed the tiny snowman standing inside the room next to Recovery Girl, who seemed confused by the creature. The hero simply let it be, deciding not to question the oddity as it could be from another student’s quirk. Maybe she should’ve tried to figure out where it came from, as more and more kept appearing once Elias fell into a deep sleep. 

The room now held at least 30 tiny snowmen, so Recovery Girl called Nezu to figure out what was going on. “Hm, it’s quite interesting, don’t you think? It must be from Oldenburg-kun and yet, there is no indication of such an ability on his file. Curious curious.” Nezu says out loud, wanting to know even more about the student whose life is a complete lie. The one student who doesn’t exist, nor can he even seem to find. “Let Oldenburg-kun know he is to visit me after classes end today, as I think we should have a little talk~” Nezu laughs creepily, before leaving Recovery Girl’s office with a snowman in hand.

When Elias awoke, he learned that he slept all the way through lunch and was due back to class, but not before being told he was to see the principal later today. He groaned noticing all the snowmen, knowing he couldn’t just will them away, so they followed him like little ducklings. It was mortifying as students and even the teachers watched a flustered student be followed by a bunch of miniature snowmen who all seemed giddy.

Opening up the door to 1-A, Elias is met with All Might and a very, _very_ surprised class, as if they were just exclaiming their excitement aloud for the guy. Quickly jotting down why he was late, Elias hands the note to All Might and swiftly goes to his seat, all while being followed by the snowmen who have now taken to getting near his classmates. He wants to slam his head down on the desk. “UH, WELL, I AM NOT SURE WHAT TO DO WITH ALL THESE..snowmen. NO MATTER, PLEASE CHANGE INTO YOUR HERO COSTUMES. THEY WERE MADE BASED ON YOUR QUIRK REGISTRATIONS.” All Might points towards the wall where cases with numbers slowly come out of hiding. Quickly, every student grabs their case and goes into the changing rooms to change, with Elias choosing to go into a bathroom stall. His tiny snowmen have taken to following All Might, who they have decided to hang off of.

Elias changes into a black long-sleeved turtleneck and black pants, planning to ‘transform’ his costume into something much more his style when he is able to completely release all the power within him. Compared to his classmates, his costume is confusing as he wears a pair of baby blue gloves as the only bit of color. His mask is also a baby blue with tiny snowflakes covering the sides, which was created by him recently. Being able to create clothing is such a blessing.

Slowly, every single student walks out into an opening, with a large building right by them. It’s actually a battle center from the entrance exam. All Might stares at them all, grinning widely. “They say the clothes make the man, young men and ladies. Be fully aware..from now on...you are heroes!” All Might’s voice booms out, making every student proud of themselves and confident. “That’s great, everyone. You all look cool!” Honestly, if All Might chose a job as a motivational speaker, he’d probably be just as popular or maybe even more popular, as his happiness is infectious.

“Now, it’s time for combat training!” That statement from All Might makes Elias want to run away and hide, as the giant man grins with the tiny snowmen still hanging off of him. His power, while controlled, can easily be uncontrolled if put into a stressful situation...which is what he’ll probably be put in. He covers his face with his hands, squatting down onto the ground as Jirou pats him in order to bring him comfort. His magic is warning him of something, but what exactly? He doesn’t quite know.

  
 _He doesn’t have a great feeling about this exercise whatsoever_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I will be the best


	8. A Frightening Battle On Two Fronts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (TW: Small implication of abuse/torture, thoughts of self-doubt)

_Japan_

_Shizuoka Prefecture-Musutafu-U.A High School_

_April 11th 2314_

Standing with his classmates within the monitoring room, Elias wants to run away and hide. His partner for the exercise is the shyest person he has met thus far and seems as though he couldn’t hurt a fly. Putting two passive students together is an awful idea, though he knows it’s all random. In the real world, heroes cannot just choose who they fight villains with. No, in a life or death situation, they fight with those who are around them as the lives of civilians matters more than whose quirk is compatible with whose. When this exercise was first introduced, Elias didn’t realize the blaring issues that came with it.

_I can’t do it. I can’t do it. I can’t do it. I can’t do it. I can’t do it. I can’t do it. I can’t do it. I can’t do it. I can’t do it._

_I’ll hurt someone just like I did to Artie. They’ll be found by the monster and changed. There won’t be anywhere safe to go._ **_That can’t happen._ **

Thoughts such as these fluttered around his busy mind, adding onto one another as self-doubt almost drowned him. It was if a swirling storm was inside him, screaming to be let out yet fearing what would happen if he did just _let it go_.

He pinched himself, as it was the only way to ground himself without attracting any unwanted attention. This is what he signed up for and in order to save his kingdom, he had to suck it all up and do what was right, even if doing what was right made him terrified beyond belief. Having his parent’s love again would mean the world to him, as his current family could never truly replace what he once had.

That in itself brought another wave of thoughts, all regarding his parents. If his parents had comforted him after the mistake he made, maybe he wouldn’t have been so reluctant to use them in a non-passive manner, but that _monster_ was called right away, taking the reassurance he so desperately needed away faster than the speed of light. There was no time to be told it would all be okay, as his family was being put under a quirk that would later break him down and shakily put him back together time and time again.

He truly just wanted to stand there and cry his heart out. He has to use his powers on his classmates, the same powers that damned his younger brother and subsequently his entire family. It’s frightening to say the least, as this isn’t anything like his vigilante work. As a vigilante, he often focused on perfecting the martial art skills he was taught by Dabi and occasionally used his magic, but whenever he did use his magic., it was only to freeze a criminal’s legs to the ground or their arms to the wall. 

It’s such a silly thing to fear, yet the idea of even using his powers on another person causes his own magic within him to scream _danger._ Thing is, he can’t just explain that to All Might because he is sure that conversation would go swimmingly. ‘Hey, All Might, I refuse to use my quirk on anyone because I almost murdered my younger sibling by freezing his heart.’ No, that would _definitely_ work. All Might most likely doesn’t even know sign language.

Taking a deep breath, Elias continues to watch the battle on screen, featuring the other masked male, peppermint, Ojiro, and the girl who is invisible. Unfortunately, the match didn’t really last long as Todoroki froze most of the building instantly, fascinating Elias. The other male’s ice worked differently than his, but he was able to utilize it rapidly in a way that the bright blue eyed male could never. 

Elias knew that level of control and execution took years to master, something most children in this area didn’t have the luxury of unless they were forced or extremely motivated. Truth be told, the only reason Elias kept perfecting his magic was because of his loneliness, fear of hurting others, and companionship he found through it.

Pausing his own thoughts, the prince gave a look-over of his classmates and their reaction to the quickly finished fight, noticing the various looks of awe and respect. He heard the term ‘recommendation student’ thrown around a few times as well, making him curious. He hadn’t known those existed at all, believing that every student got the same fair shot during the day of the entrance examination. However, Elias couldn’t truly complain, for if his kingdom co-existed in the present time with the rest of the world, he may have gotten the same thing. In the back of his mind, he wonders if he would have become a hero had that been the case.

Another team goes up to begin the exercise, but Elias’s mind is currently elsewhere. He has to figure out a way to use his magic without harming anyone, yet also get the upper hand. He could use his powers the same way he does while on patrols, but depending on the other student’s quirks, that may not work at all. Elias doesn’t necessarily want to attract attention, but as the student who topped the rest during the entrance exam, he knows that doing average at best may cause a certain teacher’s suspicion to rise. He wants to avoid that at _all_ costs at the moment.

While thinking of strategies he can put to use, Elias feels a tiny bump by his left ankle, causing him to swiftly look down. Staring straight at him with oddly similar eyes is one of the many tiny snowmen he had accidentally created. For a few minutes, neither break the stare, before a crazy yet plausible idea comes to mind. If he could use the tiny snowmen as a distraction, he may be able to win during the stimulation. A tiny ‘grin’ appears behind his mask, though had anyone actually seen the smile, they may have run away. It was unintentionally manic. 

Quickly searching for his partner, Elias grabs the student and pulls him to the side gently, intent on creating a plan together that will hopefully ensure victory. ‘I have an idea for how we can win, but before that, what is your quirk?’ Elias rapidly signs, before realizing that his partner may not even _know_ sign. It’s a bit awkward once he notices the clear expression of happiness slowly forming on his partner’s face, who slowly but surely signs back to him. ‘Anivoice, I can talk to animals.’ Elias’s plan suddenly seems even more plausible, as similar ideas can be used by his partner. One of the biggest issues the two would have came down to communication, as Elias could only tap the earpiece to indicate either yes or no. Kouda would end up having to take control, something that was exceedingly difficult for the shy male. Eventually, the two came up with a simple system.

One tap indicated yes, while two indicated no. They would be hard pressed to forget the information. The two also decided to have Elias do three taps if either of their opponents showed up. With their communication somewhat figured out for the time being, the two continued to create a plan.

Had any other student paid any attention to the corner of the room, they would have seen rapid signing and a plan forming with unspoken words. It was as if the two were in their own little world, missing the battles that continued to play on. However, many of the students were far too busy grasping whatever information they could about their peers through watching the many battles, with certain students searching specifically for weaknesses. 

Eventually, it was his turn to begin the simulation. Slowly, he walked towards the fairly battled building that seems as though it could take another 100 hits before it collapses onto himself. Though, just as he walked out of the monitoring room, he snapped his fingers, attracting the attention of the tiny snowmen who had been hanging around on All Might. They quickly lined themselves up behind him, like tiny ducklings following their mother. With his entourage complete, Elias resumed his walk towards the building, with his weapons to success following right behind him.

The other students watched in odd fascination as the tiny snowmen, who kept on bothering All Might, though the man was too kind to say anything, followed behind their silent classmates. No one really understood what exactly was going to happen, but they were excited to watch the battle. It was the second to last battle of the day, with the top player from the entrance examination finally going up. Some of the students were only watching to really get a one-up on Elias, such as Todoroki and Bakugou, both of which refused to concede to the icy-blonde.

As Elias finally got into the building, he turned straight towards his little army. Through some weird unexplained phenomenon, the cute snowmen could understand him even if no words were spoken between them. Crouching down, Elias placed his hand out as he awaited one of his soldiers, who would hopefully become his right-hand person for this trial. The tiniest snowman of them all took the initiative, making a tiny noise of excitement. If Elias could speak, he may cooed out loud, though he had already done so in his head. He carefully brought his right hand back up to his face, giving his new leader a tiny nod of encouragement. With his left hand, he put up two fingers, signaling the second floor. The little snowman hopped right off of him, before leaving for the second floor, with the rest of the snowmen following closely behind. Now, Elias was to place himself on the third floor and leave slippery icy floors wherever he could.

His partner Kouda, whose name he had finally learned, maneuvered himself onto the top floor, where the bomb innocently lay. He, along with his partner, were labeled as the heroes and were tasked, like all the others, to protect the bomb from the villain's clutches. The two had given each other specific instructions for what the other had to do so that their plans worked hand in hand. Kouda was to try and contact any bird he could and control them to act as bees would when their nest is attacked. He also would try to find any bug he could and control them to act as his own little spies, so that they would have the knowledge of where exactly the villains are at all times.

Ojiro and Hagakure had not _seen_ the tiny snowmen get into the building, as they had been too busy trying to come up with a plan once they got into the building. It was difficult for the two to come up with something that would work, as they were up against one of the strongest in the class. Neither knew the full extent of the male’s abilities and the quirk assessment rolled out by their teacher gave little insight. All they had to go off of was recollections from students who were in the same battle center as the icy blonde.

The rest of 1-A wondered how Elias had communicated with the snowmen, as not a single word was spoken. They were also confused by how his quirk worked. At first, every single person was under the impression that his quirk was pretty much just ice, and yet, here he was controlling snowmen who were _alive_. Those two abilities didn’t coincide with one another, but many did not put much thought into it. There were plenty of people with more than one ability from their quirk, such as Asui, who could do anything a frog can. Their thoughts on Elias went away once the match actually began, as everyone became invested in what would go down.

All Might let out a powerful **‘Start’** , prompting both sides to begin.

Elias hid behind one of the many large pillars on the third floor, as he kept an ear out, awaiting either villain. He was incredibly nervous, fearing that he may accidentally strike either student when creating traps and walls to prevent them from getting near him. He held out both of his hands, moving them in a circular motion as he created an ice knife. He molded it into becoming sharp enough to scratch, but not sharp enough to cause real harm. He would much rather use a weapon than use his own magic on either student, knowing that despite his control, anything could happen. It was an honest miracle that he didn’t hit a single student during the entrance exam, as his adrenaline was high and he was more focused on freezing whatever robot appeared in his way.

Silence continued to permeate through the room, as Elias waited with bated breaths. He didn’t want to risk making any additional noise as he was unsure which villain he would come across first. Elias was hoping to go against the invisible girl first, finding that maybe it would be an easier job. Ojiro was someone who would be far more difficult to go up against, having recognized the signs of someone well-versed in martial arts.

Suddenly, tiny sounds began to sound throughout the room, most likely indicating the arrival of one of the villains. However, when he quickly took a peek, he was instead met with one of the many tiny snowmen, who seemed as though it wanted him to follow behind. Kouda hadn’t said anything, meaning that he either hadn’t come across opponents or was too busy to focus on answering. 

With a quick but firm decision, Elias followed behind his creation, quietly going down the stairs towards the second floor. Upon his arrival, he spotted Ojiro and quickly hid by the stairs, hoping the male had not seen him. The guy seemed to be in a stare-off with his snowmen, unsure of what to do. The tension was palpable in the air as neither side made a move, with his army coming off as extremely intimidating despite their small statures and cute faces. 

Elias looked down at the snowman who had led him down to the second floor, trying to pass off a message of getting the other snowmen into position. A tiny nod was given to him in response, before the cute being hopped towards his companions. Suddenly, every single snowman got closer to the furthest wall on the right, staying by the window ledge and around it. They created a wall of sorts, allowing Elias to quickly get behind them into position, as he took in a few deep breaths. It was now or never.

Slowly, the snowmen fell into place, revealing Elias, who threw ice beams at each overhead light, dressing the room in darkness. The only light source now came from the window, which was slowly covered in ice, tainting the room darker and darker. Eventually, all that could be seen was a glowing light from Elias’s eyes and from the snowmen’s eyes. It painted a frightening picture. The tension had risen exponentially, as neither side moved. From his earpiece, Elias listened as Kouda had explained how he captured Hagakure..through bird poop. It was a disgusting method, but it showed him exactly where the girl was. His partner also apologized for his quietness, as he was far too focused on the battle at hand.

Finally, Ojiro decided to make the first move, running straight towards Elias. His plan was to fight the guy in hand to hand combat, unaware of Elias’s own skill in the art. Just as the male with the tail was about to reach Elias, the icy blonde lifted his right hand towards him, signaling the beginning of the fight from his side. The tiny snowmen raced out towards Ojiro, climbing onto him and giving him tiny nips, all which were incredibly distracting. The cute faces made it difficult for Ojiro to even hit them, fearing their demise if he were to do so. Horror began to fill the student’s features as one of the snowmen bit in an area _he should not have,_ which ended up helping Elias secure his win.

He dropped to a single knee, placing his two hands onto the ground. Slowly, the floor began to fill with ice, going specifically towards Ojiro. Once the ice reached the male, it began forming upwards, trapping him in place. The blonde couldn’t move much at all, as none of the snowmen were letting up. The student was also incredibly cold, as the ice kept reaching further and further upwards, before he was utterly trapped. Defeat was written all over the guy’s face, who cursed under his breath but took it in stride. 

Elias walked over, with the tape in his hand, as he slowly tied Ojiro up. The snowmen had hopped off the male, choosing to get behind their creator. There was only silence as All Might declared the heroes winners, as Elias unfroze the male as best as he could. Though, he couldn’t do much to prevent the coldness the other male felt, as his magic only prevented _himself_ from the cold.

The atmosphere within the monitoring room could be defined as surprised and dissatisfied. Many were expecting the top student to go all out, yet the male barely did anything at all. The moment with the snowmen army was entertaining, but the way the battle between Elias and Ojiro ended was somewhat boring. Even Kouda and Hagakure’s match was more interesting, as they watched the two fiercely scout the other out and come up with ways to win. No one had expected Kouda to order the birds to poop on the girl, though it was ingenious. The battle felt like a bit of a comedy sketch that was unplanned.

Elias waited for Kouda to show up, before giving him a high five. Neither were up for hugging, so a high five was perfect. The two then gave thanks to their opponents, even if the battle wasn’t what they imagined it to be. Ojiro took this in stride, appreciating the respect from those who won. “It was not what I expected, but it was still good practice. I hope to have a real battle with you sometime, Oldenson-san.” Ojiro stated, before walking towards the monitoring room. Hagakure, on the other hand, was a bit miffed, as she wanted to run to the locker room and shower.

He wondered why he felt as though the exercise would be a disaster. He and his partner had won in a way where no one truly got hurt and if anything, that was a massive plus to Elias, who had been frightened at accidentally hitting someone in the heart with his powers. Though, that bad feeling from before any of the matches started was still lingering around, making him wonder what exactly it was about. Deciding to think about it later, Elias walked with Kouda to the monitoring room.

Once all four were finally in the monitoring room, the last group was sent off towards the building. Elias felt an arm go around his shoulder, causing him to minutely flinch, before recognizing the voice. “Bro! That was so manly! You controlled those tiny dudes so well!! Bro, you gotta teach me your ways.” His friend, Kirishima, loudly stated. A little blush formed on Elias’s cheeks, well hidden by his mask. Compliments from a friend were far more precious than compliments from a stranger. Unfortunately, Elias couldn’t communicate with Kirishima as he left his notepad in the locker room, so all he could do was nod, causing his friend to grin widely. “I’ll hold you to that!” 

Eventually, Kirishima removed his arm and sauntered over to his other friends, giving Jirou room to pop by next to him. His dark purple haired friend seemed worried about him, which was understandable as he had not been in the best condition earlier. Plus, they went straight into a speech from All Might, leaving not much room to converse. ‘You good? You looked like shit earlier.’ His friend bluntly signed, leaving no room for Elias to try to make excuses or state that he was fine. ‘I felt sick earlier, but the nap I took made the awfulness fade away.’ He signed back, before giving her a small thumbs up. His friend seemed unconvinced, but didn’t pester him anymore, as the last match became heated in the worst way. In the background, All Might had been speaking about Bakugou, but Elias paid no attention to that, as his focus was glued to one of the screens in the room.

The angry blonde was charging at the green bean, with clear maliciousness all over his face. The expression on his face showed an intent to cause pain, especially as he began explaining the purpose of his gauntlets to Midoriya. “With your stalking, you probably already know, but my Quirk, Explosion, lets me secrete nitroglycerin-like sweat from the sweat glands on the palm of my hand and make it explode. If they made this the way I asked, then these gauntlets will store the nitroglycerin inside them, and..” The cockiness and arrogance could be heard so clearly in the guy’s voice, that it made Elias shudder a bit.

It reminded him so much of his father, who found pleasure in hurting him and often became arrogant for having any power over him. The maliciousness on the guy’s face was also fairly reminiscent of his father and it brought back plenty of bad memories, causing Elias to lose focus of what was happening around him. The voices became muffled as his eyes glazed over, lost in memories full of pain and destruction, as he is constantly put in his place by his father. _An abomination like him deserves nothing but pain. Why would anyone ever dare to save something like himself?_

He was brought back by an enormous explosion. Startled, Elias went back to the screen and watched in horror as the blonde became more unhinged, intent on probably murdering the guy. He was surprised that All Might wasn’t doing much at all, making Elias lose a tiny bit of respect for the hero who was supposed to protect his students, not let them fight as if they were actually in a life or death battle. The match continued on, with a final punch between the two settling the score and the infinity girl touching the weapon. He’d missed most of the match, but the impact of the punch was _amazing_. There was just so much power in that tiny body, yet it destroyed Midoriya every single time he used too much of it.

All Might called out the winners, beyond excited, though Elias was too focused on the battered body of Midoriya laying on the ground unconscious, as the blonde watched in silence. It was unnerving that no one was rushing out to help the poor guy. Before he could leave to help, a few robots appeared on site with a stretcher, bringing Midoriya to Recovery Girl. The rest of class 1-A was sent back to the locker rooms to change out of their costumes, with the intention of leaving the school. 

While he changed in a stall, Elias remembered that he couldn’t quite go home yet, as he had an impromptu meeting with the principal. Just thinking about it made him shudder, as the hero had enough power to lock him away for falsifying his quirk. Inwardly groaning, Elias texted Jirou that he’d be unable to walk home with her, as well as texting his family about how he would be home late. His friend texted him back that it was fine, having found someone else to walk with. An imaginary smile filled his face, before he put his phone away and continued to change.

Elias ended up being the last to leave the locker room as he dragged himself over to the principal’s office, not even noticing his snowmen following faithfully behind him. The door to the office was intimidating, as he knew his future rested behind them. Gulping, Elias pushed them open, noticing that his homeroom teacher was also in the room. At that moment, Elias felt damned by the world. Suddenly, that bad feeling from earlier made far more sense, as he was basically walking into a courtroom where he would either be judged guilty or innocent, a declaration that would damn him or protect him.

_Japan_

_Shizuoka Prefecture-Musutafu-U.A High School-Nezu’s Office_

_April 11th 2314_

“Ah, welcome, Oldenson-kun. Make yourself at home on the couch. We will have a most marvelous conversation.” The principal gave him a smile that was meant to be harmless, yet all Elias felt was fear. Shakily, he plopped himself on the couch as he awkwardly waited for the principal to sit in front of him. The hero in the tuxedo sat on the couch across from him, with his homeroom teacher next to him, and some tea. 

“Don’t be nervous. We’re just going to have a small conversation on why you believed it was necessary to exclude parts of your quirk.” Nezu noticed the nervous look on his puzzle and knew he wouldn’t get any answers by coming off as intimidating. “Nothing said in this room will leave this room.” That statement seemed to do the job, as his puzzle minutely relaxed, though there was still plenty of tension in his shoulders. Next to him, Aizawa stayed quiet, wanting to see what his supposed-to-be charge would say.

Still shaking, Elias brought his hands up and began signing an excuse that would hopefully clear everything up. If it didn’t, he might as well be screwed. That could lead to a home-inspection, which would also damn his family. ‘My quirk makes me resistant to colds, however this is the first time I have gotten one. I had no idea my sneezes would create snowmen.’ He placed his hands directly into his lap afterwards, awaiting judgement from his possible executioner. Neither could necessarily confirm the information he stated, nor deny it, meaning it would come down to whether the principal is willing to take a possible risk.

Nezu hummed, wondering what he should do. The information just provided to him was not in the student’s health file, though it could have been forgotten about. However, the reality is that the student in front of him only popped into existence a few months ago and well as they say, curiosity killed the cat. Removing such an interesting specimen from his line of sight so early on could prove fatal if the student is a spy. If they aren’t a spy, well, that makes it all the more interesting. Besides, solving a puzzle is always such a great way to pass time. 

The principal took a small sip of his tea, before a pleasant smile graced his face. “Well, just make sure to update your quirk registry then. We wouldn’t like this to happen again, _right_?” That final bit at the end came off as threatening, so all Elias could do was nod, even if he was still planning to conceal as many truths about himself as he could. “You’re free to go now, Oldenson-kun. Have a nice day.” Elias signed a quick goodbye, before he hurriedly made his way out of the room, ignoring how his own teacher hadn’t spoken a single word, simply looking at him thoughtfully. 

Nezu cackled as he watched his puzzle escape his office as fast as possible. “Nezu-san, why did you accept what he said without double-checking it?” Nezu turned to his coworker of sorts, who seemed confused, yet leveled a stern glare at him. “Now now, Aizawa-kun~ That boy is a puzzle, we wouldn’t want to lose him just yet, right? Besides, isn’t it interesting how you were meant to care for this boy, who only began existing a few months ago, as a favor. It must be fate.” Nezu gleefully grins, before pulling out Elias’s files, all which seemed incredibly real..yet weren’t. “Well, we’ll just have to watch and see what happens.” 

Aizawa groaned, feeling as though he was about to get pulled into another one of Nezu’s schemes. He was just as curious about the brat, but refrained from approaching him until he knew all the facts. Obviously, the kid had no other contacts in Japan, aside from himself, who he had never contacted. That begs the question of how he has been living. Sighing, he wonders if maybe he should just start home visits early, which will give him the perfect excuse to figure out where his future charge is living. 

_Japan_

_Shizuoka Prefecture-Apartment 412_

_April 11th 2314_

Elias sat alone in the apartment, having finally calmed down from his tiny panic attack. He hadn’t told the principal and his teacher a lie at all. Throughout his 14 years of life, he had never once gotten a cold and believed himself to be immune. The creation of the tiny snowmen was a surprise to him, but he didn’t freak out as his powers never really made any sense. He was still worried, knowing how easily the principal could have kicked him out for dishonesty. The standards at U.A are as high as the sky itself. Elias was honestly surprised his own teacher hadn’t expelled him, as he had done to his last class.

The icy blonde stared at the clock connected to the oven, wondering when Dabi and Toga would come home. As time went on, they stayed out longer and longer. He wouldn’t interfere in whatever they’re doing, but he also misses them. Today had shaken him up overall, from freaking out over having to almost use his powers against others, to getting lost in horrible memories, and then having the most nerve-wracking meeting in his life. For once, he just wanted to be held and told that everything would be okay as the day had taken its toll on him.

Deciding that a nap would probably do him so good, Elias went to his bed and laid down, attempting to fall asleep. However, it was all for naught as his mind was preoccupied with the odd dream he had earlier. He couldn’t remember much, as most of his dream was a blur of white, but he could clearly remember the odd lady with fiery red hair, who spoke in a way he couldn’t understand. Even if he couldn’t perfectly remember the dream, Elias felt as though whatever he dreamt about was important. Maybe not now, but someday, it would be. 

As his eyes fluttered to a close, he wondered if every single day would be just as eventful at U.A. 

_He truly, wholeheartedly, jinxed himself in the worst possible way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter! I moved into my dorms over the weekend so I was a bit busy and then classes started today. Last week, I even had a final so I didn't have much time to get this chapter done on time. Hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
